Secretly Loving You
by Craftlord of Legend
Summary: Varil has loved Pratty ever since he met her, but Pratty loves Sakuro instead! What will Varil do to win her heart, and will Pratty love him back? A VarilxPrattyxSakuro fanfiction but eventually VarilxPratty. Twelfth chapter is finally up!
1. Pratty's Return

Author's Note – So I'm finally writing my first fanfiction. The main pairing is Pratty x Varil x Sakuro, but there may be little hints of other pairings…hehehe. Anyway, if you have any good suggestions for future chapters…please suggest them! I won't update too often, but I will try my best! Please rate and review if you think it's a decent story! Arigato!

Disclaimer – I do not own onion ice-cream and Summon Night, but I do own this fanfiction.

"Nigelle, are you sure? Pratty is at the harbor?" Varil had just woken up and he was surprised at this piece of information. Nigelle had sighted Pratty at the harbor with her Guardian Beast, Sugar, and had told him about it.

Nigelle nodded and said with amusement, "Young Master Varil…would I lie to you about a girl who has a place in your heart?" Varil blushed furiously. Yes, he loved Pratty, but if he admitted it, the Craftlord would probably assume that he had a fever and was talking nonsense.

Even Sanary and Razzy knew of his crush on Pratty and during her absence, they would have teased him about it nearly everyday, if he had not avoided them. How they knew about Varil's crush, he did not know and never did he want to find out. He regained his composure and stopped blushing.

"Nigelle, don't fool around. Pratty and I are rivals." The servant just flashed a knowing smile for Varil to see, and then turned around to leave the room. Varil sighed, after which, he stood up from his bed and walked out of his room as well. He might as well check on his rival and best friend.

He walked down the stairs, but since he was so distracted thinking about Pratty, he tripped and nearly caused an earthquake in his house. "Ouch!" His servant, who was nearby dusting a vase, chuckled softly. "Young Master Varil, don't daydream about Miss Pratty. You'll only end up in the hospital."

"Why, thank you, Nigelle." Varil said sarcastically and jumped back to his feet. "You're lucky you didn't bother Master Libody with his work." Varil replied bitterly, "Although I wish it did…anyway, I'm going to see how Pratty's doing." Nigelle smiled knowingly at Varil again and then he walked away to finish his dusting. Varil ignored his servant's smile and went out of his house.

Meanwhile, Pratty and her Guardian Beast, Sugar, were taking in the familiar scent of Wystern. "It's been three years, Wystern!" announced the Craftlord happily. "Um, Master Pratty? It's been only two years." Pratty blushed and laughed awkwardly. The Guardian Beast smiled and announced, "I have been fulfilling my duty as Master Pratty's wife for two years, Wystern!"

Pratty's blush deepened and she said, "Uh, maybe not…" Suddenly, Pratty was hit by a spear from behind and she fainted. "Ah! Oh dear, Master Pratty, are you okay!" Sugar turned around to see her master's eternal rival, Varil, standing there in disbelief. "Did I just see what I just saw? My rival's become weaker after two years of adventuring around! If this kept happening, I would be a Craftlord immediately!"

Pratty stirred. "Uh, that hurt…Varil! You didn't have to hit _that _hard." The boy folded his arms and said mockingly, "Looks like you've become _weaker_ after your journey." Pratty protested, "No, I haven't! I was just…caught off guard! Yes, that's right!" Varil rolled his eyes and replied, "Bah, you're just weaker than me. Admit it, Pratty." The Craftlord stood up and protested again, "No, I have not become weaker!"

Varil smirked and raised an eyebrow. "All right then, tonight, meet me at the park. We'll have a little contest to see who's better than whom. Shall we, Pratty?" The Craftlord smiled and said, "Why not! If I win, then you must tell everyone your most deep-down secrets!" Varil mumbled to himself, "(How unthreatening…)" He then announced, "But if I win…you'll have to kiss Sakuro, Sugar, Rondeau, Nigelle and me, without telling why!"

"Ugh, all right." Varil smiled evilly, thinking to himself how easy it would be to win. That night, Pratty went to the park and saw Varil already waiting there. "All right, I'm ready for your challenge!" Varil smirked. He knew Pratty's one and only weakness…he took out a plate which was covered with a metal bowl. Then he slowly picked up the bowl and showed the dish to Pratty…

"AH! NOT THIS! Please, Varil…NOT THIS!" Pratty panicked when she saw and smelled the food that she hated the most…it was the super-deadly…onion ice-cream. "Why didn't you tell me it was this…this _thing_?" Varil smiled innocently. "That's because you didn't ask me to elaborate." Pratty said angrily, "But you said it was a contest, right? This is not a contest! You're just cheating, Varil!"

"No, I'm not. We're going to see who is the fastest to finish the ice-cream. Hurry up; the ice-cream will melt." Pratty sighed and thought sadly, "_I have a feeling that I won't be winning this contest…_" Varil handed her one of the ice-cream cones and announced, "Okay, the contest will be starting in 3…2…1…START EATING!"

Varil started eating the ice-cream at a slow pace, while Pratty looked hesitant at the onion-flavored ice cream. The boy smiled as he knew the Craftlord wouldn't win. Soon, Pratty would be kissing him. But, if Pratty somehow discovered that it was only vanilla ice-cream with an onion smell…

Varil ate the ice-cream at a faster pace, while Pratty was still hesitating. She put a finger into the ice-cream and forced it to go into her mouth. When it finally did, Pratty widened her eyes in surprise. "Gee, Varil…the onion ice-cream tastes quite like vanilla." The boy choked back a laugh as he started biting onto the biscuit cone. She _still _thought that it was onion-flavored.

Then she wondered, "Hey Varil, could it be vanilla ice-cream with the smell of onion I'm eating?" The boy mumbled, "Maybe, maybe not." Pratty asked, "What did you say?" Varil said out loudly, "Maybe, maybe not. Now can you hear?" Pratty smiled and nodded. The boy looked at his cone. Only a bit left! Most of Pratty's ice-cream had melted, and was dribbling onto her hand and clothes.

Varil grinned and threw the last bit into his mouth. He quickly munched it and swallowed it. "Hmm, I'm done, Pratty." The Craftlord sighed. "Oh all right…I lose. But can I not kiss Rondeau and Nigelle?" Varil snorted and said, "Oh, fine…what about Sakuro then?" Pratty smiled thoughtfully. "He's just a little older than Sanary…it's all right. Sugar's a girl, so it's fine."

"Oh, but about Rondeau's and Nigelle's kiss…you can kiss me instead." said Varil mockingly. "Do I have an option?" Varil shook his head. "No, it's an order." Pratty said dully, "You know something? I hate you, Varil." Varil was a little hurt when she said this, but he knew she was lying. "No, you can't hate me." The Craftlord asked again, "So I must like you and not hate you?"

Varil smiled innocently and said, "Yes, of course. It's an order." The Craftlord recited an idiom, "You can't love to order, Varil." The boy just grinned and said, "I didn't say 'love', Pratty. I said 'like', so it's different. And…I'm impressed." Pratty smiled and asked, "Really, Varil?" The boy nodded. "Yes, I am. Who knew a broken light bulb could suddenly light up?"

"Well, if you changed it, of course." Varil laughed. "You mean, like transfer the light from one to another? How do you do that, I wonder?" Pratty said impatiently, "You can just…transplant it…or use a teleporter…" Varil was laughing like a maniac now. He wiped away a tear and explained, "That broken light bulb is…you, Pratty…"

"…Wait, are you calling me stupid?" Varil smirked and asked, "Depends. So whose brain did you transplant to your utterly empty head? And how in the world did you manage to get a teleporter into your head, Pratty?" Pratty blushed at Varil's statement. So that was what he meant all along…a surge of anger went through her. "Varil! How could you call me stupid! I'm a human, you know! And I have feelings too, unlike a robot! But then again, a robot has feelings too!"

Varil looked a little shocked as she said this angrily, then he felt a pang of guilt in him. He had been harsh to her, by calling her stupid. "I'm really sorry…Pratty, I shouldn't have said that." The Craftlord looked a little surprised at his apology and teased, "Wow! Did I just sense emotions? Oh Parista, I did!" Varil sighed and said, "Fine, tease me all you want for revenge. But you'll still have to kiss Sakuro, Sugar and me."

"You just wait, Varil…I will have my sweet revenge for this…" Varil wasn't bothered much about the revenge part. He was looking forward to kissing Pratty. But he was a little disappointed though…she actually thought that kissing Sakuro was fine…but it was all right, actually. This kind of opportunity did not come everyday, so he would just have to make use of this win. "I'll make her wear a dress and some makeup…maybe a necklace as well…"

* * *

Cliff-hanger! I'll be updating soon and I really do hope you all like this story. By the way, the eventual pairing will be Pratty x Varil. I apologize to the people who like the Sakuro x Pratty pairing. There will be more Sakuro in the next chapter and more Sakuro x Pratty in the later chapters, however. 


	2. Confession and Coincidences

Author's Note – Thank you for all your reviews! To people who like or love onion ice-cream, no offence intended from the last chapter! I know the storyline is a little too common (love triangle), but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible! And I'll do my best to update as often as I can. In this chapter, there will be kisses and lots of blushes! Yes, I admit that I am girlish and childish. Anyway, on with the story!

"Pratty, can you wake up already!" An irritated voice rang in the Craftlord's ear. "Oh…Varil…you're here. Could you let me sleep for a little while…?" But even Pratty's guardian beast seemed to get annoyed with her laziness. "Can you wake up, Master Pratty…I want to have my kiss!" Varil stared at Sugar for a while after she said this, before turning back to Pratty and attempting to wake her up again.

He finally gave up and said, "Look, now I'm going to drag you there. Please do not mind if you get stuffed with onion ice-cream along the way. Thank you for your co-operation…"Pratty woke up immediately, took Varil's hand and ran out of the Silver Guild. "Wait up, Pratty! You have not combed your hair, nor brushed your teeth yet!" The Craftlord stopped mid-step and collapsed. Varil laughed and took her back to the Silver Guild.

When Pratty woke up, she found herself lying on her bed again. Her mouth felt fresh and had the taste of mint and when she felt her hair, it was combed neatly. She turned to her right to see Varil slouched against a chair, dozing off. He must have woken up early…but why? Pratty did not know the reason. She just gazed at Varil's sleeping face. It was gentle and he had not his arrogant smirk on…he was very cute like that, Pratty thought silently.

Then, Varil woke up and before he could notice Pratty's staring, she turned away hastily and looked down at the blankets. Her rival just blinked at her for a few moments, then straightened himself and asked curiously, "Why are you blushing? And do you still plan to do your punishment?" The Craftlord nodded slightly and said, "Y-Yes, of course! About the blushing part…um…Master Bron said that it can make me healthy!"

"…" Varil stared at her suspiciously. The room was silent for a while, then Sugar spoke up, "Master Pratty, let's go and get your clothes so that you can do and finish your punishment earlier." Varil said bluntly, "Sugar, it's obvious that you're rushing Pratty." Pratty blushed again. "Is that true, Sugar?" Her rival smirked and said, "You sure get flattered easily." Pratty smiled awkwardly and said, "Come on, Varil…let's go to the clothes shop now, and end my punishment as early as possible."

"No need to rush…I might just challenge you to another onion ice-cream contest again." Pratty muttered under her breath, "Oh, and when I find out what _you_ hate, Varil…" Her rival heard her muttering _very_ clearly and said loudly, "No, you won't find out what I hate." Pratty fumed up and folded her arms. Varil chuckled softly and together with Sugar, they walked to the clothes shop. When they went into the shop, they sighted Sanary and Razzy!

When the two girls saw Varil together with Pratty and Sugar, they grinned knowingly and came over to greet them. "Hey Varil, finally got a date with her, eh?" Sanary whispered, loud enough for Varil to hear. "Shut up, Sanary." Razzy countered back, "You're so rude…no wonder Big Sister doesn't like you!" Varil's eye twitched. The two girls saw it and laughed hysterically. "Yes, you've hit a nerve there…" Varil said, irritated.

That only made the girls laugh louder. Sanary was laughing to tears and Razzy was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. Pratty, who was looking at a few of the dresses, turned to look at the two girls. "What are you both laughing about?" They answered, "Varil's exceptionally, wonderfully and fantastically hilarious today!" Pratty sweat and said, "Okay…" Varil managed to ignore the girls' hysterical laughing and he said to Pratty, "All right, choose a dress."

"Um…what about this dress, then?" Pratty pointed to a dress that was pretty similar to Sanary's maid dress, except that it was blue. Varil frowned. Did she just choose this dress, specifically to please Sakuro? Ugh, now he felt a little hatred for the Craftlord of Sapphire. "Anyway, you're going to kiss me first." Pratty's eyes widened and she said, "What? B-but I want to-"Varil wagged a finger. "It's an order."

"…oh, tell me about it…" Pratty grumbled. They purchased the dress, went out of the shop and into the alley nearby. Varil started to smile as innocently as he could. "_Ha, this is going to be so fun…_" Pratty slowly placed her lips on his, and they both stayed that way for a moment…then the Craftlord broke the kiss and blushed lightly. "Now that's done. Next up is?" Varil kept the smile pasted on his face and he answered, "Me again, of course."

"...holy Parista…I hate you, Varil." Her rival sighed and said, "Oh well, you'll just have to do it with Rondeau and Bron then…" Pratty gritted her teeth and replied quickly, "Oh, all right!" Pratty pecked Varil twice and retreated. "Hey, that wasn't a kiss." The Craftlord smirked and explained confidently, "Well, you didn't tell me what kind of kiss I should give you…" Varil stayed there in silence. He didn't think of _that_.

"Okay, I get it. Next up is...Sakuro…" Varil said indignantly. Pratty's face had a nice, wide smile on it. Her rival just sighed and walked with her to Sakuro's house. When they reached Sakuro's house in Middle Wystern, Pratty knocked on the door, which was not what she would usually do, but to please Sakuro, she would have to…

"Hello, you two. How nice of you to see me, and there's no need to knock on me." Sakuro's voice woke Pratty up from daydreaming and then, she realized that she was really knocking on Sakuro instead of the door. She jumped up and blushed furiously, looking down at the floor. "Um, I have to k-k-kiss you, S-Saaakuro…" The Craftlord of Sapphire smiled and said, "My name is Sakuro, not S-Saaakuro, thank you very much."

"You seem to care a lot about the details, hmm?" Varil looked at Sakuro dully. "And why must Pratty kiss me, Varil?" Varil answered, "It doesn't really matter, just as long as she kisses you. But it will only once and not more, Sakuro." The Craftlord of Sapphire nodded. "Yes, King of the Gold Guild, I will obey your every command." He said sarcastically. "It's not like you to be sarcastic, but it's all right." Varil said dryly.

"Pratty, you may kiss your friend, and please do not imagine him in a tuxedo as he is not your boyfriend nor husband for your own sake. Only God knows when will you wake up from daydreaming and collapse on him." Pratty snorted and kissed Sakuro once, then let go. "There you go, Mister Perverted Rival. Only Parista knows when you will stop thinking in an awfully perverted way."

"Looks like you had a brain transplant. Anyway, you'll have to kiss Sugar next…" Pratty shrugged and pecked Sugar. The guardian beast seemed annoyed. "Ha, what an unforgettable memory this will be…a mere peck from your master while we boys got a full kiss each." Varil teased. Sugar exploded and she hit Varil with a gigantic hammer, but as Varil shielded from the assault with his spear, he was not injured seriously, thank goodness.

"Let this be a lesson to you: Never tease a guardian beast if you don't want a really bad injury." Pratty lectured. "Right…I will keep that in mind." Pratty and Varil bid goodbye to Sakuro and walked back to the Silver Guild together. "Okay, Sugar…I'll be with Varil at the park tonight, all right?" Sugar nodded and glared at Varil. The boy snorted and after Sugar angrily flew into the Silver Guild, the two headed for the park.

When they reached the park, Pratty cheered, "Today I kissed Sakuro!" Varil seemed frustrated and he said angrily, "Look, Pratty! I don't want to hear you brag about Sakuro, all right?" Pratty was shocked at his anger and asked, "Why, Varil? I think you already know about my crush on Sakuro, so why are you acting so furious and all?" Varil explained, "I just don't approve of you two being together, get it! I'd hate to see you two feeding each other onion ice-cream, loving each other and doing these kinds of mushy romance stuff!"

"I don't want to see you two getting engaged, much less getting married! Nothing ever gets to your head, doesn't it?" Pratty stared at her rival with her eyes full of hurt and shock. "…I didn't know you didn't approve of me liking him, Varil…but you should have told me, right?" Tears fell from her eyes and Varil felt very, very guilty. He held Pratty by the shoulders and said gently, "I just want you to know that…I really, really like you…"

And just like what he had expected, Pratty looked at him as if he was sick and she placed one hand on his forehead. "Are you having a really bad fever, Varil? Or why are you talking nonsense?" The answer was silence…then Varil replied, "No, and I didn't mean to lash out my temper at you." Pratty grinned. "I was shocked, but it's all right now! I'm very happy." Varil mumbled, "(Is this a human or an alien from the other world? She seems to be so unaffected…)"

"Anyway, Varil…can we have another contest tomorrow? This time, I'll come up with the topic, okay?" Varil nodded and asked, "It's not an onion ice-cream contest, right? You know I'd definitely win it." Pratty said, "Well, I know…but it won't be anything related to food. I know you can just put onions into my plate while I'm not looking…" Varil shouted out mockingly, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that I put lots of onions into your dinner yesterday!"

"…It's not funny, Varil." The boy shrugged and said evilly, "Oh, but I do know something- The ice-cream in the 'onion ice-cream' contest was only vanilla ice-cream with the _wonderful_ scent of freshly peeled onion." Pratty's eyes widened and she shouted to Varil, "No wonder I thought it tasted like vanilla! To think you cheated me! Oh…Varil…you WILL get your revenge!" Pratty chased after Varil, who had started running away from the awfully embarrassed and angry Craftlord.

But what was in store for Varil in the next contest? Pratty didn't know exactly what Varil hated, but was her assumption correct or wrong? Varil was deep in thought over the next contest topic. "_I just hope that she doesn't know or coincidentally make shopping as the next contest topic…_" Varil thought silently. But…unfortunately for Varil, coincidences do happen.

* * *

I know it's kind of early for an update, considering the release of this story only yesterday, but since I am obsessed over my new Yggdra Union game, I will be away for a little while. I will update as soon as possible, I promise!


	3. The First Embrace

Author's Note – Thank you for all your reviews! I shall write some more! The shopping part will take place in the next chapter. It is a little romantic and there will be traces of Sakuro liking Pratty in here. This chapter is also _extra long_, since I have not updated for more than one week. Anyway, on with the story!

"Ah, what a nice, yet horrible day it is today." Varil had just woken up and he was already feeling frustrated. He had a nightmare the night before, and it was about Pratty torturing him with torture devices of the highest technology known to people. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he wiped them away with his arm.

"Good morning, Young Master Varil! You seem to be a little irritable today." Nigelle had walked into his room, carrying a tray, on which laid his breakfast. "Horrible morning it is, Nigelle. Oh, and you didn't knock." Nigelle chuckled softly and replied, "Now, now! It's a wonderful day with all the birds chirping merrily, and you're not a lady, so I don't have to knock." Varil ignored him and said bluntly, "Yes, but what if you were a female, and I were coincidentally changing?"

"It wouldn't matter then, would it?" Nigelle smiled sweetly. Varil stared at him with narrowed eyes and then he got an idea. "What if _I _were a female, Nigelle?" The servant's mouth was crooked and then burst out laughing. "Oh Nigelle…forget it. Just serve me breakfast and go on with your chores." Nigelle nodded, set down the tray on Varil's bed and left the room, chuckling. Varil looked at his breakfast. It was the usual: eggs, ham and a little parsley and sage on it.

He sighed and ate it up. He was sick of the usual meals, but as his father claimed that it was much_ healthier_ and _nutritious_, he rarely ate more exotic foods, excluding curry, of course. Curry was _essential_ to the every denizen of Wystern, especially during spring, where the curry is added with the freshest of vegetables and seafood. Varil never really liked curry, but as Pratty encouraged him to like it and made him eat her delicious curry, he was fond of it.

While he was thinking all this, Pratty had entered his room with Sakuro following close behind. "Good morning, Varil! I brought you some curry!" Pratty announced chirpily. "Hmm, Pratty's curry is most delicious. The ingredients are stuffed with love and much more love…I think my fondness for her now is even more than the curry…" Pratty smiled shyly and blushed. Varil frowned at Sakuro's words.

Nigelle walked into the room and greeted happily, "Oh, Miss Pratty, good morning and I'm so glad to see you!" Pratty greeted Nigelle and he bowed. She then turned to whisper to Varil, "Did Nigelle just do a brain transplant?" Varil nodded and answered back matter-of-factly, "Oh yes, he was known as an eccentric during his knight days. I heard that the others stayed away from him- too eager to share gossip, they said."

"Oh, and I have a very acute sense of hearing too. I was known for my hearing ability throughout the whole army." Nigelle said loudly. "Oh, I _forgot_, Nigelle." The servant smiled and reminded them, "All right, Young Master Varil, it's time for your date with Miss Pratty." Varil protested, "It's _not _a date, Nigelle! I told you that it was a _contest_!" The servant laughed. "Fine, go on with your contest then!"

Sakuro frowned a little. Pratty had made a promise to him to accompany him for the day and now it looked like he would be stuck with Ureksa, who was obsessed with Rumari, for the rest of the day. He sighed and said forcedly to them, "All right, have fun then." Varil smiled wryly and went out of the guild with Pratty (after eating the curry, of course). "All right, let's go to the venue of your challenge."

Pratty pulled Varil to the shopping district in Upper Wystern. She had asked Rondeau, the Craftlord of Diamond, to construct a shopping district just for shopping lovers, which included Pratty herself. After much persuasion, Rondeau gave in and told the carpenters to add in a district specifically for shopping. During her two years' absence, the construction took place and after she returned, she discovered that it had been completed.

When Varil saw the shopping district, he stared at it in horror. "(Oh no, that Craftlord must have read my diary…but how could she have done it?)" Pratty smiled innocently at him and led him inside the district.

Then, his worst nightmare appeared. It was Sanary and her companion, Razzy. They sighted Pratty and Varil together and they smiled. "Hey, look! Pratty and Varil are out shopping! What a romantic date!" Sanary pointed at the couple. Varil answered back, "Wow, why is it that we keep meeting? It must be…the work of fate…" The two girls nodded and Razzy asked, "So…is it the work of fate that we are seeing you together with Pratty again?"

"Hmm, maybe…" Razzy and Sanary exchanged glances, and then started laughing. Did he have to meet them everywhere Pratty and he went, thought Varil. Maybe they were spying on him or…had they got someone to alert them when this kind of thing happened? Varil said irritably, "If you have a spy or you both are spying on me…just admit it." Sanary stopped laughing to reply, "Actually, it's just Parista who wants us to meet."

"You see, we have secretly been in contact with Parista, and well…you can say that we're spying on you…" Razzy explained further. "Oh, so you've been under Parista's control again, Sanary? Congratulations." Sanary protested, "No, I am not! Parista said that you two made the perfect couple…" Razzy added on, "Mm…and I said to Parista that maybe Sanary and…" Sanary covered the little girl's mouth and shook her head at her.

"Hmm, anyway…I have to go now." Sanary narrowed her eyes and a grin appeared on her face again. "Off to meet your beloved, no?" Varil stared at her for a moment and said, "Yes-I meant no." Unfortunately, the two girls heard the first word and they began to laugh hysterically, pointing at him. Some people started looking at him. "Thank you for making me feel so _noticed_." Varil said sarcastically. Sanary waved a hand and replied, "Oh, why thank you, darling." Varil said irritably, "Oh and did you know that my dream was to become a stand-up comedian?" The girls laughed harder.

Pratty walked by and saw the two girls laughing their heads off. And of course, she was clueless as she was last time. Pratty asked curiously, "Hey there, what's so funny this time?" The two girls replied, "Varil just told us his ambition was to be a stand-up comedian and he told us a few of his jokes! Oh, and they were sure funny!" Pratty said in confusion, "Varil's ambition is to be a stand-up comedian? Oh wow, what a really high aspiration for a boy who has a weirder sense of humor than a weirdo, like Master Bron for example."

"Yes…you're right. And I told them 'How did the chicken cross the road' jokes to amuse them. They actually laughed at my horrendously bad jokes." He exclaimed dryly. "That means…Sanary and Razzy has an even weirder sense of humor than Varil…" Pratty started to grin widely. "That means I am much more normal than you three...oh, I am really, really happy!" Varil mumbled to himself, "(My theory has been proven that Pratty is really a dumb alien from the other world. Hey wait…that means I have fallen in love with a dumb alien…)" But unfortunately, Sanary and Razzy overheard him mumbling to himself. They gave Varil knowing smiles, and he shivered slightly.

"Pratty, let's get moving and ignore these two weirdoes." Before they could do that, Sanary and Razzy exclaimed, "Everyone! Varil's in love with a dumb alien!" Varil shouted at the people who were starting to gather around the four of them, "They're being controlled by Parista! Run back home, hide and think it's just horrible for a day in your poor peasant lives!" The people seemed to be unaffected as some of them handed bananas and various fruits to the two girls for them to throw at Varil. They must have known that the dumb alien was Pratty somehow…wow, she was famous for her stupidity? Varil never knew that.

Or maybe they were angry as he had called them poor peasants…uh oh. It was too late to apologize.

Varil grabbed Pratty's hand and ran away as far as they could from Sanary and Razzy, who were armed with dangerous tools – Bananas, which could be used as boomerangs somehow, or watermelons which could just make him pass out immediately when thrown at him. "Hmm, I'll take this." Razzy took a watermelon from the whole pile of fruits they had gotten from their 'supporters', cut it into three pieces with a small dagger and started biting into its red juicy flesh.

When Sanary turned around to see what Razzy was doing, she sighed at the red juice on the young girl's face. "Razzy! You weren't invited to eat the watermelon! Varil would have fainted if I threw this watermelon at him, then Pratty would be concerned about him and take care of him! Come on, the people are supporting us too…" Razzy smiled and replied, "I'll write an invitation for you to see later. Anyway, how far can they escape? And I think the people are just angry at Varil for being such a rude little boy."

"Hmm…you're right. But I think I remember something now! At the south end of this shopping district is the Pavillion of Love and we drove Varil and Pratty coincidentally to the _south_! Oh Parista, we are so super!" Razzy nodded and added, "This watermelon is quite super too…" Sanary shook her head. "Sigh…Razzy…the most you could do now is to offer me a piece for our hard work." Razzy nodded and took an uneaten piece. She sliced it into three smaller pieces and gave one of the sliced pieces to Sanary.

"Oh, Razzy, I hope you get a stomachache tonight." The young girl replied, "If the watermelon is dirty, then you'll get a stomachache too." She picked up the two watermelon pieces with her free hand and walked away. Sanary mumbled, "(I really can't believe that girl! Oh, I'd better return the fruits too.)" She returned the fruits one by one and soon after the crowd was dispersed and all the fruits were given back, she went back to the Silver Guild.

Meanwhile, Varil and Pratty were panting from their escape. They were resting at the Pavillion which Sanary had predicted they would go to. The Pavillion of Love was a place where couples loved to visit. Not as it had a wonderful view of the ocean, but because people said that love could be rekindled or requited in this very place. Flowers and ivy adorned the walls of the Pavillion and small angel statues were placed at every corner of the place, which made the Pavillion have a magical, traditional touch to it.

"Hey, Varil…why did you have to take me along with you?" Varil sat in silence and then answered slowly, "Nothing really…it's just that…hey, it's evening now…we can do the contest tomorrow, all right? Come to the park tonight if you want…" The boy stood up and walked away. Pratty looked at him, concerned. "(I wonder if he has something on his mind…hmm, I really want to find out. I'll go to the park tonight. But then…Sakuro would like me for company as well.)"

"(Varil is my friend, and he has a problem…but then I broke my promise to Sakuro too. I promised that I would have stayed with him for the whole day, but I didn't. He must be angry with me…so who should I go with tonight?)" It was either disappointing Varil or making Sakuro really mad with her. "Oh…I guess I can make it up with Varil tomorrow…Sakuro's more important!" She nodded and headed towards the Central Tower…

Varil was already at the park, and was waiting for Pratty to come. "She's late…" He mused to himself. He looked up at the Central Tower and thought something that he thought was unthinkable. She wouldn't have…went to the Central Tower to see Sakuro…it was the only reason why she would be late, however. She had chosen Sakuro over him…Varil felt a thousand arrows pierce his heart (Me: How classic). He had to do something...he ran to the Central Tower as fast as possible.

He pushed the door to the Central Tower open and ran up the stairs to the second storey. Varil opened the door to the ceremony room and saw Pratty sitting there, alone. He knocked on the door and asked, "Pratty, what are you doing here alone?" The Craftlord answered, "Sakuro didn't come…and I thought you would be all right without my company, so I didn't go to the park. I'm really sorry, Varil."

Varil felt a little less hurt, but he could still feel the pain. If she knew she had made Sakuro mad or disappointed in a way, she would make it up to him. What was the value of him to Pratty then? The answer was clear: probably nothing but a rival or a good friend. "Look…Pratty…why do you have to do everything you can to please him? I know you like him, but I…forget it." Pratty looked at Varil. He had a somber expression on his face, and his eyes showed only one feeling: hurt.

Pratty was concerned about her good friend, her confidant. She thought that Varil was just an arrogant, rich boy with little manners or feelings for others. But the amount of hurt in his blue eyes showed Pratty that he did have a soft side to him. Why did he feel this hurt about something? Pratty thought about all their previous encounters. No, there was no difference in his rival's attitude, but why did Sanary and Razzy show up nearly everywhere Varil and she went together?

"Hey, Varil…why does Sanary and Razzy show up nearly everywhere we go together? It's like they know something about you that I don't know." Varil nodded and said, "Yes, they do know something. But it'll never happen…not because of my father…but…oh, Pratty…don't ask." His rival sighed. "If you need some help, just tell me, all right…" Pratty stood up and walked away. Before she could open the door, she felt two arms around her body.

"Just…let me hold you like this for a while…I know we're not meant to be…and we'll never be together in the end…" Varil thought to himself. Pratty closed her eyes. She felt a little uncomfortable, but somehow, she liked it. Varil may not have done any physical contact with her before, except for the two kisses, but she didn't seem to exactly mind him hugging her…was she starting to like Varil? No! She was not! Sakuro was much nicer than him, but then again…what if Amariss didn't approve of Sakuro?

"Hey, Varil…do you think Amariss will approve of Sakuro?" Varil just answered, "I hope not, and I don't think so either. Amariss said she preferred boys without a difference in age." Pratty nodded and opened her eyes. "Yes, no wonder she doesn't like Master Bron." Varil added, "Oh, that Bron's mighty fat too. She must be afraid of what would happen if he rolled onto her while she was sleeping." Pratty smiled wryly. "Oh yeah, that's right. Maybe I should ask him to start exercising from tomorrow onwards."

"Yeah, and ask him to read up on more ways to express his love to Amariss. He's lousy at it." Pratty said dryly, "Like you are good at expressing love." Varil grinned and replied, "I don't even find for a girl. They flock to me as…I'm the king." Pratty rolled her eyes. "Right, go on with your boasting." Varil smiled. "I know how to tell knock-knock jokes, at least." Pratty laughed. "Anyway, see you tomorrow." Varil let go of Pratty and walked off.

Hmm…was Pratty starting to like him, Varil wondered? He had expected her to show some resistance towards the embrace...was the Craftlord starting to like him more than a friend? The prospect of it made Varil smile with elation as he walked back to his home in Middle Wystern…

* * *

Yay, 7 reviews so far! I am so delighted...that I'll write another chapter as soon as possible! Ha, looks like Pratty is starting to like Varil (at last), but still...who knows what will happen? Quarrels, or maybe another love rival? Suggestions are accepted with open hands for the future chapters!


	4. Clarie's Return

Author's Note- Chapter Four is finally here! In this chapter, Varil is going shopping with Pratty! But, what if someone comes along and wrecks Varil's day with Pratty? By the way, before I forget…Pratty and Varil are 15 years old in this story. Thanks to all reviewers, and the disclaimer – I do not own Summon Night, or its creators.

"Master Pratty, wake up…" Pratty rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yeah, Sugar?" Sugar smiled and said, "Today is your date with me…" Pratty nodded and said, "Mm, today is my date with Varil…" Sugar fumed and floated away. Pratty stood up and walked lazily down the stairs.

"Hey, Pratty…finally woke up?" The Craftlord exclaimed in shock, "Ah! I didn't do anything! Don't hurt my teddy bear!" Varil gasped. "You _still _have a teddy bear?" Pratty realized that it was just Varil. She nodded and exclaimed, "We're 15-year olds and we STILL can have teddy bears, since they're cute…and cuddly!"

"Right…cute and cuddly…keep up the compliments. (I hate her teddy bear now…it stole her love for me…)" Varil muttered dryly. "Good morning, sweetie, you'd better go on your date with Pratty now…" Varil replied without even turning behind, "Hey, my _sweet_, _old _grandma…Sanary…"

"Hey, I am not THAT old!" Varil smirked. "It's all right, Grandma…just admit you're at least a century old…I'm sure your future boyfriend won't mind it…" Sanary got mad and shouted back, "I'm sure your future girlfriend, who is so idiotic, won't mind your arrogance, you egoistical boy!"

Enraged at Sanary's insult to Pratty, Varil protested, "I like her for that idiotic personality of…" He had done it again. Sanary was laughing so hard that her tears came out. "Oh Parista, Varil the arrogant boy of the Gold Guild, has confessed! He loves idiots." Pratty smiled and teased, "Hmm, really? I didn't know Varil was such a _loving _man!"

"Yeah, a loving man for idiots, such as you, Pratty!" Varil retorted. "Uh, you just revealed something that makes me want to tease you for, Big Brother Varil." Razzy had come into the Guild and as she said this, she had a crooked expression on her face. She really wanted to laugh out loud.

"Wait…Big Brother Varil? Okay, Razzy! Who put you up to this! Tell me! Have you been bribed by our big, fat Master Bron to be so polite to my darling grandson?" Sanary demanded in a shocked tone. "More likely you and Parista bribed her…" Razzy shook her head and said, "No to both of you! Actually, since Varil is eventually marrying Pratty, might as well call him Big Brother Varil…"

"Wait…in that case, you should call me Brother-in-law." Sanary shook her head and explained, "Brother-in-law is too young for you youngsters." Razzy smiled and added, "Also, I prefer to call you Big Brother Varil, because it makes you look cute, which you totally aren't now."

"I'm…not cute?" Varil felt a little disappointed. "Well, I don't want to hurt your feelings, grandson…but since my darling Razzy said that you don't look cute, I'll just have to break it to you…" The boy got impatient. "Don't be long-winded, although I know grandmothers tend to be long-winded, but just be brief…and get straight to the point."

"All right, grandson! I'll be so brutally honest that…" Varil shuddered. "Okay, just get to the point!" Sanary nodded. "Yes, it is true…you are totally un-cute." Varil replied back, "Yeah, you're not cute either. I don't mind more company…" Sanary's eyes widened. "You arrogant little-"

Varil interrupted, "Anyway, Pratty…let's go for our date. Shall we?" He flashed an almost-too-innocent smile at Pratty, and then before she could reply, Varil grabbed her hand and the two went out of the Guild. Sanary frowned. "He actually escaped this time! Oh, the next time he does that, I'm washing my hands off him!" Razzy shrugged. "But he didn't ask for your help...anyway; stop covering my mouth when I try to tell him about you and Sakuro."

Sanary replied, "Well, you can't say I'm with Sakuro just because of that kiss he had with me on the night of the annual ball! He was drunk, remember?" Razzy smiled. "Come on, it happened a year ago! I doubt Varil'd tease you about it. Speaking of the annual ball, this year's annual ball is coming!" Sanary nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yeah, you're right. But if you tell Varil about this, he will be able to tell Pratty…then there won't be any more competition…"

Razzy gasped. She got it! "Then it won't be fun anymore, right, Sanary?" Sanary nodded. "I have a feeling that Pratty will eventually end up with Varil…so I don't think it matters even if we do something to make them angry at each other." Sanary added on, "They'll still end up in each other's arms anyway. But a little teasing is good…it pushes my grandson to his limits…" Razzy laughed. "If you call all our teasing 'little'…but are you really sure it pushes your grandson to the 'limits'? I think it only makes others know his little secret…"

"True, but…ah! Let's just go and spy on my little grandson, shall we?" Razzy nodded cheerfully. "All right, but if anything goes wrong…" Sanary interrupted, "A little soap is good for the soul, so come on, Razzy! Let's go!" Razzy wondered, "(Wait, isn't soap for bathing? How did it become good for the soul, and not the body? Sanary's mistake, I guess…)" Sanary smiled "Come on!" Sanary pulled Razzy's hand and the two girls went off…to spy on Varil.

Meanwhile, at the shopping district, Pratty and Varil were starting their challenge. Varil's challenge: Buy some dresses for the Craftlord. If he won, he would get anything he wanted (except the inappropriate kinds, of course). If he lost, he would have to wear the dress and show it everyone Pratty knew, with make-up and jewelry included. All costs would be transferred to his account as well. "All right, let's get the challenge started!"

Pratty and Varil walked into the dress shop. "Hello, good morning, sir and madam! We have some new arrivals, so would you care to see them, and maybe try them on? With some make-up, I'm sure the boy would look fabulous in our dresses too!" Varil's eyes widened. "(Can we not shop at this stall…the salesgirl's kind of weird…)" Varil whispered to Pratty. "All right…let's go to the next one then!" Pratty grabbed Varil's hand and pulled him to the one next to it.

When they entered the shop, the salesgirl turned around and smiled at them. "Oh, look…it's our most valued customers! Young Master Varil, the son of the ever obnoxious Libody…and Pratty, the only Craftlord who uses iron ore for weapons!" Varil stared at the salesgirl with a flicker of annoyance in his eyes. "My father is not obnoxious…" Pratty interrupted, "He is obnoxiously obnoxious!" Varil glared at Pratty.

"Oh, by the way, what's the meaning of 'obnoxious'?" Pratty asked. The salesgirl smiled innocently. "Gee, I don't know…I think Varil is the one who has the answer…" Varil groaned. "Look, Pratty…you're not helping me." Pratty grinned gleefully. "I'm not? Are you sure I'm not? Isn't 'obnoxious' a wondrously beautiful adjective to use?" Varil mimicked her voice and said, "Doesn't 'stupid' sound like a wonderfully great adjective to use on you, Pratty?"

The salesgirl smirked and countered back, "Hey, isn't 'arrogant' a perfectly perfect adjective to describe you, Varil?" Pratty snickered. "Yeah, and it's pretty funny too!" The salesgirl and Varil stopped the teasing and stared at her with a look of disbelief. "Aw, come on, don't you get what I'm laughing about? You know…perfectly perfect?" The crickets woke up from their slumber and chirped loudly. Then the two who didn't get the 'joke' replied, "No, it was really cold in here."

"Anyway…we came to look at the dresses, right, Varil?" Varil nodded. "How romantic…would you like to try out this wonderful midnight blue dress, at a discounted price of 1000 gold? It is tight-fitting so we'll be able to see exactly how fat (or thin) are you but I don't think I have your size, Varil darling!" Varil frowned and asked, "I'm not fat. Oh and why do you remind me of Grandma Sanary, who is a century year old this year?" Then came a loud, angry voice, "I'm not that old, you bad little grandson!"

"Aha, there you are." Varil smiled at his victory. He just knew that Sanary and Razzy would be spying on him. "Sister June, did you have to call Big Brother Varil 'darling'? And I didn't know he was fat." The salesgirl giggled. "Don't call me 'Sister'…you make me look like a nun…and yes! I think I have his measurements, Sanary-chan! Would you like to see them?" Sanary blushed as the rest stifled a hearty laugh. "Don't call me Sanary-chan, June, and yes…I would like to see his measurements!"

"All right, Sanary-_chan_! I'll be right back!" Sanary fumed. "Stop it!" June nodded solemnly and replied, "Yes Sir-I mean Miss…Sanary-_chan_…" Sanary attempted to strangle June. "Now, now…stop attempting to strangle me…I think I have your measurements as well…" Sanary retreated immediately. "Strike one for June, and zero for Sanary-chan!" She zoomed off before Sanary tried to strangle her again.

As they waited for Varil's measurements to arrive, everyone (except Varil, who was frowning and not looking at the girls) bet 500 gold on their calculations. The closest one would get all the gold, and an expensive dress sponsored by Varil. When June came out, she smiled. "All right, here it is." She held the paper out and the girls stood around her. From the eager girls came a disappointed sigh. "Varil, you are lucky…" June said happily.

Varil walked to June's side and looked at the piece of paper. It read: I don't have the measurements, so whoever didn't bet wins as that Nigelle didn't tell me Varil's measurements…sorry…

Varil smiled at his undeserved 'victory'. Then his elation turned into horror. Through the shop windows, a slim and curvaceous figure could be seen. A shy smile and a faint tint of pink…skimpy clothes…all that only meant one thing…Clarie was here. The girl who was obsessed with him was in Wystern. He had thought Clarie a nice, but shy person at first, but after a certain incident...he was afraid of her.

Sanary and Razzy noticed Varil's look of fear and when they turned to see what had scared him, they gasped. June smiled gently. "We shouldn't let a customer feel…unwanted, do we? I'll open the door for her…" She walked to the door and opened the door. Clarie walked in and ran to Varil for an embrace. But before she could hug Varil, the agile boy jumped back, causing her to fall. But before she hit the ground, June took hold of her arms. She pulled up Clarie and ended up falling down herself.

"Ouch…" Clarie bent down and asked, "Oh…I'm sorry…are you okay?" June growled. "Next time, don't do that…" Varil walked to June and helped her to stand up. June smiled without blushing and whispered, "Next time, do that to Pratty…" Varil blushed furiously. He replied, "Yeah, you and your perverted mind." June just chuckled. "Oh, don't worry…I'll do something for you." She walked to Clarie and whispered, "Did you know that Varil doesn't like you? He actually likes Pratty…you have to stop her from 'seducing' your Varil…"

Clarie widened her eyes, and then glared at Pratty maliciously. "(Ooh, drama, let it unfold…)" Sanary and Razzy thought quietly. June walked to Sanary and whispered into her ear, "It is done! Now let's see some anger…" Clarie walked over to Pratty and shouted, "Don't you dare do anything to seduce my Varil!" She slapped the Craftlord and stormed off. Pratty walked out of the shop a while later. Tears were descending down her face…

Varil was confused to what had happened. Wasn't June supposed to help him?

Anger boiled. Varil walked to June and demanded, "What did you do to Clarie! She actually slapped Pratty!" June smiled slyly. "It's part of our plan, Varil. Go and console Pratty…while I go console Clarie. It'll all work out." Varil frowned. "I don't exactly like your plan, but you'd better do something that I deem right for once, okay?" June nodded. "All right, sir!" She told Razzy to take care of her shop, which the little girl agreed to, and ran off after that.

"I'm going too." Varil ran out of the shop as well, but he was not after Clarie…he was after Pratty. How was Pratty feeling right now? Why did the stubborn, strong female (in Varil's eyes) cry due to a slap? Maybe it really hurt? Did she go to Sakuro for consolation? He hoped not. Varil knew that he was indirectly involved in this love situation, so he had to do something…he asked the people around him for clues…hints…anything would do…

Then a thought ran through his mind…what if Pratty committed suicide? He was sure the strong-willed Craftlord would not do that…but what if she took it too seriously? There was no telling what she would do…Varil ran aimlessly, finding for Pratty in the crowds of people…

Then he sighted a familiar figure sitting on the bench in the Pavillion of Love, the place they had escaped to just yesterday…Varil ran to the Pavillion and asked anxiously, "Hope you're not taking the slap too hard…and are you okay? (She looks like a disaster…)" Pratty's hair was in disarray and her face was ruddy. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I had a hard time getting out of the crowd…" Varil thought of the crowds of people he had faced. No problem getting out…

"Was it Clarie?" Pratty shrugged. "I'm not sure…I think I've got a bunch of enemies who want me to live in despair…" Varil managed a weak, wry smile. "Yeah, your stubbornness may be able to drive some of them crazy…" Pratty looked unaffected by the insult. "Yes and your so-called charm can make girls go crazy over you…" Varil mumbled, "(Yeah, I've got a live example too…)" Pratty sighed.

"The annual ball's coming too…and I have no date!" Varil just stared at her. "Hmm, it's kind of weird that you don't have a date. Didn't you ask your Sakuro?" Pratty replied, "Yes, but he already has a date…" Varil nodded. "Ah, but I don't have one yet. I rejected all of their pleas." Pratty ignored the hint. "…what do I do…I want to look good as a Craftlord…so I must have a good partner…"

"Ahem, Pratty…" Total ignorance was the reply. "…but everybody's going to the ball with a good partner…except me…wonder if I can miss it…"

"PRATTY! CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO THIS BOY OVER HERE?" Varil shouted. The ignorance was halved this time. "…yeah, I'm listening, Varil…but then again, everyone _must_ be present…"

Varil got annoyed. He shook her by the shoulders. "…oh no, I'll be such…AHHH DISGRACE!" Varil raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Varil…what do you want?" The Craftlord had become annoyed too.

"Okay, look…I don't have a date." Pratty wasn't listening anymore. "…yeah…I'll be a disgrace…I'm a Craftlord…so I have to turn up…"

"Pratty, I don't have a date, so I can go with you…" Varil learned from this experience that Pratty…had a short attention span. "LOOK, PRATTY…I DON'T HAVE A DATE…SO I CAN GO WITH YOU!" He shouted into Pratty's ear. "Oh…really…aw…who's shouting so loudly…I feel my head aching…" She fell onto Varil's shoulder. The boy shivered and became pinkish in the face at the physical contact.

"I think I have learnt yet another lesson…never shout into the ears of a person with short attention span." He turned his head to face the unconscious Craftlord. He smiled gently at her sleeping form and carried her back to Silver Guild. He handed the unconscious Pratty to Sanary, who was amused and a little surprised when she saw him carrying Pratty. After the long teasing session, Varil was finally able to go home.

When he reached home, he saw his father and Libody sitting down on the couch and it was obvious that they were waiting for him. "Finally back, Varil? What happened?" Libody questioned. "Nothing special…I just received a teasing from Sanary when I carried a friend back to the Silver Guild." Libody's eyes widened. "Was it a female or a male friend, Varil?" Varil just yawned. Nigelle knew that was a signal for help.

"Master Libody…let's just let Young Master Varil rest for the night…but before that…let's hear who he has in mind for the annual ball, shall we?" Nigelle suggested politely. "Yes, we shall!" Varil nodded and replied, "I think I'll be going with Pratty." Libody shouted incredulously, "What! Are you sure?" Varil shrugged. "She was half-awake when I said that, but since she's got nobody else to go with, I'll probably get the chance."

"Ah, fine…I guess…" Libody said in a defeated tone. Nigelle and Varil walked up the stairs to his room. As Varil sat down on his own bed, he thanked Nigelle for his help. Nigelle smiled. "It's all right, Young Master Varil. As long as I see you happy with Miss Pratty, have four kids and a wonderful family…I'll be so delighted…" He wiped off the tears of joy that had appeared on his face and bid good-night. Varil nodded.

Hmm…have four kids and a wonderful family? That sounded like the stuff that Rondeau had told him…Varil just shook his head and thought, "Bah…it's just rubbish…but if it were to come true…" He fell asleep, fantasizing about how great it would be if Rondeau's palm-reading would come true…still, he had to make Pratty like him to make sure this happened.

But it would be difficult to win Pratty's love…from eternal rivals to eternal lovers? Just ignore this fantasy first, Varil…I'll have to think about the ball…Clarie's definitely going to make life hard for me, Varil thought. He didn't know how right he was…

* * *

Chapter four is long...I'm restricted from the computer on a few weekdays, but chapter five will be posted as soon as possible. I want to write the annual ball chapter...and looks like Pratty and Varil didn't complete the contest...the shopping contest will continue after the annual ball, since I think the ball is of more priority than the contest, since I'll need to do some romantic scenes here and there...

Please rate and review if you liked this chapter!


	5. The Annual Ball

Author's Note – All right, this note is a little _long, _as I've got some things to say Nigelle is part of the Alliance, along with Sanary, Razzy, Parista and June. June is just a minor character and will only be involved in a few chapters.

And in the previous chapter…there was a little error. In the eighth (or ninth if you count the author's note) paragraph, when Sanary explained why Varil should be called Big Brother Varil instead of Brother-in-law…it should be "Brother-in-law is too old for you youngsters." instead of "Brother-in-law is too young for you youngsters." Sorry for the error!

Also, Wystern currency should be boam and not gold. But they're all the same, I guess…

Ah, and when I read the previous chapter, I asked myself one question, "How did June fall anyway? She just pulled Clarie up, right?" Let's just say, she pulled up Clarie, but due to the backward force, she fell down herself. You know, it's like you're pulling up a carrot from the ground…

Here's the annual ball chapter…

"Sanary, Razzy…does this dress look nice on me?" The two girls looked at Pratty. She was wearing a sweet white dress that reached her knees, and had a lapis necklace around her neck. She had tied up her hair into a short ponytail and she looked…extremely cute. "Hey, you're not Pratty! Who are you, and why do you look like Pratty? Tell me!" Sanary asked. Pratty frowned. "Stop teasing me, Sanary…"

"Big Sister, you look so cute!" Razzy commented. Pratty blushed furiously. "Thank you, Razzy…you look nice too…" The two girls smiled at each other sweetly. "Come on, we've got to meet our dates…" Sanary took the two girls' hands and the three girls walked down the stairs, only to meet Master Bron and…Amariss? "Mother, what are you doing here with our mighty fat Master Bron?" Sanary and Razzy giggled.

Master Bron looked at the giggling Sanary and Razzy. "My date is Amariss…I hope you don't have a problem with that, girls…" Pratty looked at Amariss in disbelief. "Mother, I can't believe you actually accepted!" Amariss smiled. "Do you have any problem with that, darling?" Pratty sighed. "No, but still…" Amariss said, "Aren't you going with that boy from the Gold Guild? Varil's his name, right? I'm glad that you chose him over that Sakuro."

"Mother…I'm going with him because Sakuro already has a date." Amariss frowned. "I won't accept Sakuro as my son-in-law. I prefer a boy without a difference in age, darling." Pratty nodded. "I know that, but I don't exactly love Varil more than a friend…" Amariss smiled understandably. "It's all right. Take your time, darling." She beckoned to Bron and they walked out of the Guild. Sanary informed the Craftlord, "Pratty, Varil should be at the venue already. We'll meet up later!"

"Fine…" Sanary and Razzy went out of the Guild. Pratty thought, "Why is it always Varil? It's not that I mind going with him…it's just that…" Sugar said, "Master Pratty, you can always go with me…" Pratty shook her head. "No, Sugar…every pair must consist of a girl and a boy…and Sakuro is already taken…" Pratty sighed. "Come on, Sugar…we're going to the square in Upper Wystern." They walked to the Central Tower, and took the stairs to the third storey, where Rondeau's house and Upper Wystern were located.

Pratty opened the doors to Upper Wystern, and gasped at what she saw. Lanterns and decorations adorned the shops and a stage was set up in the square. "(I wonder what the stage is for…)" Pratty wondered curiously. "Hey, you look cute for once…" Pratty turned behind and was a little surprised at the person who had commented. Varil! "What do you mean by that? I have always looked cute!" Varil smirked. "I did not say anything…"

Pratty fumed. "Anyway, you must be wondering what the stage is for…" Varil said. "Hmm, yeah…I _am_ wondering what it will be used for…" Varil smiled. "That stage will be for the king and his queen…" Pratty looked curious. "What do you mean?" Varil elaborated, "Tonight, the king and queen of Wystern will be elected…depending on a few factors…your dancing skills, co-ordination with your dance partner and one more important factor…"

"So what's the important factor?" Varil smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out later…" Sanary shouted cheerfully, "Hey look! It's Varil and Pratty! Let's go and greet them!" Sanary, Razzy and June ran to Varil and Pratty. "Grandma…you look nice." Sanary protested angrily, "I am not that old…you idiotic grandson…" Razzy laughed. "Sanary, _you_ are the oldest in this argument." Pratty smiled. "Yeah, Sanary…that's right! So that means I'm quite young!"

"That goes without saying, you idiot." Varil said bluntly. Pratty protested, "I'm not an idiot!" Varil countered back, "Which person would eat chocolate cake with mustard, and ice-cream with curry?" The crickets woke up again and chirped. Everyone was shocked. "But…curry ice-cream tastes wonderfully delicious…the blend of spiciness and sweetness is simply perfect!" Varil mocked, "Yeah, you have an uncanny ability…to be able to put such weird food combinations into your mouth…wonder how your stomach can take it…"

"All right, everyone, listen up…The Annual Ball has officially started!" Everyone looked up at the announcer, who was wearing a red suit and a yellow tie, and he would have looked pretty decent if…his belly didn't stick out. Everyone was pretty surprised at the speaker. Varil groaned. Sanary, Razzy and June wore amused expressions. Pratty just laughed out loud. The announcer was Libody, Varil's father. Soon the laughter caught on to the rest of the people and Libody turned a furious red.

Rondeau walked up the stage and said into the microphone, "All right, stop laughing…let's start up the Annual Ball, shall we? And for the last two years, it seems that someone had been missing…now she is back and making a debut on the kung-fu action movie scene!" Varil sniggered. Pratty blushed. "Master Rondeau! I am not a movie star!" Rondeau just smiled sweetly. "All right, now…shall we get onto the dance floor and start our groovy dancing?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Most of the female audience giggled. Varil looked fairly amused. Sanary laughed. "He's still got cheek as an old man!" Razzy smiled wryly. "(That still makes him look scary…)" Pratty laughed hysterically. Rondeau made a signal with his hands and the amused crowd stopped laughing at once. "All right, everyone…tonight, the king and queen of Wystern shall be elected! So, let's start the dancing now! Everyone go to your partners!"

Everyone followed the order. Varil and Pratty stood together, Razzy was with some guy from Vance, June with some clerk, but what shocked her was Sakuro standing with Sanary. What angered her was that they were holding hands. What made her depressed was that Sakuro was smiling as he held Sanary's hand. Varil noticed her somber expression and looked in her direction. That person who had made her sad and angry was…Sakuro.

But that Sakuro was the one she loved. Pratty treated him like a friend or maybe a confidant, but Sakuro was someone she adored. Varil felt miserable. _"Maybe she was destined to love him…" _After a few seconds into his reverie, he could hear a voice…a loud voice. A loud voice…? Then he snapped out of it and shouted, "Ouch! Stop shouting! I am not deaf, neither are you soft-spoken!" Pratty jumped back in surprise. "Oh, all right then." She held his hand and said, "Let's start dancing then, since everyone's already started."

"Eh?" Varil had not realized that Rondeau had already announced the start of the dance. Nor did he realize that Pratty's warm hand was holding his. He looked around and saw that everybody was indeed dancing, and that…Pratty was holding hands with him. Varil turned red and tried to frown but his elation rose steadily, and instead of a rigid frown, a silly smile was pasted on his pale face. Pratty noticed this and asked, "Hey, Varil? What's so funny?" Varil immediately changed expressions and shook his head. "Nothing's funny…let's start dancing."

They started out slowly, but due to Pratty's lack of practice, Varil winced at least once in a minute. After a few minutes, Varil got annoyed and demanded furiously, "Was it a lack of practice, or is this your first time dancing!" Pratty smiled awkwardly. "Uh, I think it's the latter…" Varil sighed. Pratty looked apologetic. "Sorry, Varil, I lied." Varil said bluntly, "That is not the biggest problem now…"

"But then, we can't dance! Then I can't get Sanary's money…" Varil looked curious. "Wait, Sanary told you that she would give you money?" Pratty nodded sadly and explained, "She told me if I won the dance contest, she would give me all her savings." Varil narrowed his eyes. "How much are we getting?" Pratty counted her fingers. Varil thought, _"Sigh, she's a 15-year old and she's still using her fingers." _Pratty answered at last, "30,000 gold!"

Varil's eyes widened. "What? And I thought she was a pauper!" Pratty nodded in approval. "I thought so too." Varil thought about the 30,000 gold being offered by the 'opposition party' and finally, he concluded, "All right, we'll share the 30,000 gold if we win. Three quarters of it goes to me, and you'll take the rest." Pratty protested, "I want more of the prize money!" Varil sighed. "All right, is half of it enough?"

Pratty nodded. "Fine, half will be mine and half will be yours. Now, all we have to do is to win this dance contest!"

Varil suggested, "Hey, Pratty? I think you'll improve…if I train you how to dance." Pratty smiled brightly. "Mm, that'll definitely help a lot! Thank you, Master Varil!" Varil replied, "Don't scare me now. You're neither Nigelle nor my Guardian Beast, so don't call me 'Master'." Pratty nodded and answered, "Yes, Master!" Varil shook his head and held her hands. Their faces reddened slightly at the contact, but they both kept cool.

He placed Pratty's right hand around him and grasped the left hand with his. He gently put his right hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer. "This is the position for the easiest dance to master...are you comfortable?" Varil asked, concerned. "No, just continue…" Vail nodded and said, "Our movements must be coordinated and graceful at all times. Mistakes are allowed, but try not to let it happen…" Pratty smiled. "I'll try my best, sir."

"Don't call me sir, it makes me look old. Now step one, two, and three…ouch!" Pratty had stepped onto Varil's foot. "Sorry…I didn't mean to do that…" Varil sighed. "Let's do it again…" The sequence repeated itself again and again but after a while, Pratty got the hang of it. "And one, two and three…" Varil smiled, pleased at Pratty's tremendous improvement. Even the Craftlord seemed impressed at her own dancing skills. "Well done…I think we stand a big chance…"

Meanwhile, Clarie was glaring at the Craftlord whom she thought had 'seduced' her Varil from a dark alley in Upper Wystern. "One day…Varil shall be mine, Pratty…you may be the Craftlord of Iron, but I don't care…out of all people, Varil had to be your target…you will pay…" She smiled evilly, stood up and walked away.

Unfortunately, Clarie did not realize that Rondeau had been standing near her. The Craftlord of Diamond had heard her evil plot. He sighed. A year ago, Clarie had been fine. But a little boy, who was only trying to tease Clarie, told her that Varil had a girlfriend. He told her all sorts of things that he had made up. Clarie was heartbroken, since she had loved Varil ever since she met him. He was good-looking, polite and courteous…these qualities made Clarie fall in love with Varil. Now she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

A few days after, she ran a high fever and all she wanted, the doctor claimed, was this boy named Varil. Her father told her to calm down and to stop thinking about this boy, but she couldn't. Varil, Varil, Varil...it was the only thing she said. She refused to be cured; she refused to drink the medicine. She said if only Varil came would she agree to be cured. Letters were sent to Varil, but he was in Seijent for some matters, so he did not receive the letters.

Soon, Clarie's fever got much better. But something was wrong with her. She held a big knife wherever she went and since she had never carried anything that could cause harm in the past, he consulted a psychologist, but Clarie always refused to see the psychologist. When Varil and the other Craftlords came to visit her in early December (they had heard of her fever), Clarie tried to murder him, but he escaped this attempt of murder and never visited again. Clarie, as described by the psychologist that her father had hired, had went mad due to the high fever and her obsessive attraction to Varil.

Rondeau knew that Clarie had been quite a shy little girl, but all that had changed. Now she was evil. _"I just hope that these two…Shintetsu's daughter and Libody's son...can survive the obstacles and still like each other. But of course, I am ignorant, as love…is a potent thing. Much more powerful than obstacles…now talking about love, I should really get married soon…"_Rondeau smiled and walked to the stage.

"All right, now it's time for our judges…" Rondeau pointed to a table, where three ladies and two men that Pratty didn't know were sitting at. "...to give out the awards for the best dancing skills and coordination!" One of the female judges stood up and announced out the eight couples who would be going to the finals. Among the eight couples were Sanary and Sakuro, along with Amariss and Bron. "And…the eighth couple…" Pratty and Varil gulped. "…is Pratty and Varil." Then elation flooded through them both as they embraced. "We did it, Varil! We actually got to the finals! Sanary's money, I am going to eat you up!"

"You can't eat money, but…it's good that our efforts paid off!" Then they let go of each other quickly and looked away from each other. "All right, everyone! The finals are now underway. Eight couples are remaining, but only one will be the king and queen of Wystern!" Everyone cheered loudly. "All right, now, it's time for the Special Segment!" The crowd, in response, let out an 'ooh' in unison. "Do you want to know what is it? No, it's not hugging, not feeding each other pie! It's not eating slugs or stepping into the desert! It's not swimming ten miles or trying to hit a piñata!"

Everyone asked loudly, "Then what is it?" Rondeau answered, "It is kissing!" Everyone didn't look bewildered, except for Pratty. In Pratty's two years of absence, the topic of the special segment had been kissing. "Why does it have to be kissing?" Pratty asked softly. "Don't ask me. It was the Craftlords who decided the topic of the special segment." Varil answered softly. Rondeau then shouted, "Start kissing!" Varil and Pratty were shocked at this sudden command. "Pratty, we have to-"

Pratty had already started. Varil wondered if this was for the prize or for some other reason. He closed his eyes. It seemed unbelievable that he was kissing her. And for such a long time too. They stayed this way for a few minutes…then Rondeau called out, "Stop! All right…I personally think that couple number one did the best…but it's up to the judges to decide." He smiled at the judges. The same female judge who had announced the winner for the earlier round stood up. She cleared her throat and announced, "I pronounce King Sakuro and Queen Sanary for their wonderful kiss."

Pratty and Varil sighed. They had lost. Pratty felt her heart ache. King Sakuro and Queen Sanary…these words echoed in her head. Varil said, "Stop thinking about your Sakuro. Let's get some drinks and return home, all right?" Pratty nodded. Varil grabbed a crystal goblet that contained a crimson red wine while Pratty grabbed a bottle. "Pratty, you shouldn't get drunk." Pratty ignored his warning and drank it up. "Sakuro, why did you have to choose Sanary instead of me? Tell me that I'm hallucinating and that I'm actually going with you instead…"

Varil sighed and lifted her off the floor and carried her in his arms. He looked at the drunken little Craftlord. "She really is hopeless..." He smiled and when they reached the Silver Guild, he placed the sleeping Craftlord onto the floor so that he could open the doors to the Guild. When he opened the doors and bent down to carry Pratty again, she mumbled, "Varil, you really are my good friend and I love you as a friend. Although I did not become queen, I enjoyed myself…"

Varil smiled gently. "You do not need to be the queen of Wystern, nor do I need to be the king of Wystern. I am already the king of the Gold Guild…and you…you are _my_ queen…" Pratty smiled at Varil and he smiled back. Pratty definitely liked him, but to what extent? But that did not worry him yet. He knew Pratty loved him…_as a friend._

* * *

Yay, fifth chapter is done. Though it is shorter than what I wanted, but I hope you guys don't mind. Ah, if you don't understand what I mean by king and queen, please read below.

The king and queen of Wystern are not those kind from royalty. They are just the dancing king and queen of Wystern for one year, nothing else...they don't get a free house or something like that. It's just a title and nothing else. Please rate and review! Oh, and Merry Christmas! (I'll be doing a Christmas chapter before Christmas comes.)


	6. Christmas

Author's Note: All right! Here's the Christmas special for Secretly Loving You, also known as Chapter Six. Thanks to all reviewers, and I want to say – it's the sixth chapter already! All right, more characters are in this chapter. Remember to read and review! Also, I want to say Merry Christmas to all readers and reviewers!

Oh, one more thing – I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

All right, this is the Christmas chapter.

"On the first day of Christmas, Young Master Varil gave to me…one cup of freshly brewed tea…" Nigelle sang to himself. Such a jolly season Christmas was, but some people were not exactly happy…like Varil, for example. "Ah, I can't find a present! What do girls like, anyway?" He questioned Nigelle irritably. He had just taken a stroll in the shopping district, and he was extremely troubled. Why? He had just wanted to get a small little present for Pratty, but he didn't know what to give.

What would girls like Pratty prefer for a Christmas present? Maybe a dress or jewelry…or maybe a brand new forge, or even a boat! There were so many possibilities, but Varil wanted his present to be special. It had to be more beautiful and unique from what the others would give her. He sighed. What could that perfect present be? He thought about it as he listened to Nigelle's singing, which was pretty horrible in his opinion. "…On the fourth day of Christmas, Young Master Varil gave to me…four pairs of odd socks, three alarm clocks, two elephants and one cup of freshly brewed tea…"

He sighed again. Then he said, "Nigelle, stop singing! And recommend me some stuff that you think girls will like." Nigelle smiled sweetly and said, "Well, dresses and jewelry are nice…" Varil interrupted, "Yeah, I know that. But I want something unique, not ordinary stuff that people will think of." Nigelle nodded thoughtfully and leaned closer to Varil to whisper something into his ear. Varil heard his suggestion and when Nigelle leaned back, he said bluntly, "Nigelle, you know that elephants do not dance ballet and that there is no such circus performance!"

"I apologize then. It was my wish to see such extraordinary things, like elephants in tutus and giraffe rock stars." Varil shook his head. "You're unbelievable." Then he walked away to the shopping district again, hoping to find something special. He looked at the display windows. No, not tickets to the ultimate kids playground, nor the movie about dogs going to outer space…then he saw June standing in front of him, obviously trying to prevent him from walking further. She smiled cheerfully at Varil.

"Good morning, June. Now I have to go, all right? Bye." He walked away, but June blocked his way. He tried various methods of escape since he did not have his spear with him nor did he want to hurt a friend, but June just kept blocking the way. "June, please! I have to do Christmas shopping! I have to find a present for Pratty and it has to be good! You're aware that I love her, don't you?" He pleaded. June laughed. "I obviously have a reason to stop you from going any further, right? And I'm surprised that you used the pleading method."

"Are you teasing me?" Varil asked angrily. "Yes, but don't be angry, I will work harder to tease you. Hmm, you're shopping for a Christmas present to give Pratty, right? Good! I understand that the value of uniqueness must be of your unbelievingly high standards, but I don't think something too elaborate for Pratty will work out. Simplicity, my friend, is the answer you are searching. Something unique and simple, something that can be remembered for an eternity is what you must seek!" June grinned at Varil.

"Do not think that uniqueness only comes in a material form, Varil, because it doesn't! Now go and find your little pretty present for Pratty. Now, I must say adios, my friend!" She ran off and left Varil to ponder over her advice. "Hmm…I understand what she is advising me but I don't know what kind of gift is simple, yet unique." He looked around the shops, but could not find anything simple and unique at all. 'Elaborate' and material gifts littered all the shop windows.

"This is going to be more difficult than I imagined…sigh…" Varil muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Sanary and Razzy were in the Silver Guild and they were looking at the presents they had got for everyone. Sanary had gotten Pratty a simple silver bracelet, which she thought went well with her necklace that she had wore at the Annual Ball. Razzy smiled at her present, which was a yellow ribbon that she sewn herself. It was one of her best work and she was extremely proud of her work. Sanary and Razzy wrapped up their presents for Pratty in colorful wrapping paper with a silver-colored ribbon, while they wrapped the others in a simple red wrapping paper with green-colored ribbon.

"Razzy, did you have to give Master Rondeau a jack-in-the-box? I understand that he is a little…um…intimidating to you, but you don't have to do this, you know…" Sanary was referring to Razzy's present for Rondeau. The little girl replied stubbornly, "If he doesn't give me my own sunflower field, then it's perfectly fine even if he gets a scare! He can treat it as payback time! Hmm, if he does…then he can take it to scare other people then."

Sanary shook her head and said, "You are hopeless, Razzy. But that is a mighty good idea, as long as he doesn't get too shocked. He's an old man, remember?" Razzy smiled. "Mm, oh and how is Big Brother Varil at the moment? Does he miss us? Does he miss our teasing? If he does, I'll give you million gold and if he doesn't, you give me…um…a twenty thousand? Does that sound good?" Sanary replied, "No, you're just bribing me."

"Yeah, I know I'm bribing you and I love the fact that I'm bribing you." Razzy giggled and ran off. As she did, she shouted, "I still love the fact that I'm bribing you!" Sanary groaned and ignored her. "She's getting out of hand…I should get Master Bron to teach her some discipline, give her some spanking maybe…then again, she's too old for spanking." Sanary sighed and looked out the windows. Hmm, what was that she saw? Could that be Varil? If so, what was he doing in Lower Wystern?

Sanary ran down the stairs and casually asked Varil, "Hey, Varil…what in Wystern are you doing here?" Varil answered, "Just looking around for a present for you-know-who…" Sanary's light bulb lit up. She remembered that there was a movie with someone called You-know-who in it. She asked, "Hey, you're not planning to give it to the actor who played Lord Voldemort, also known as You-know-who in that recent movie in the cinema, right?"

"Who's that? Oh, come on, Sanary! Don't tell me you've caught the extremely contagious Pratty dumbness disease?" Varil asked skeptically. "Ah! No, it can't be! Wait, you don't know who is Voldemort? What are you, an alien? I thought everybody in Wystern saw that movie!" Varil rolled his eyes. "Well, I certainly didn't." Sanary shook her head and exclaimed, "Ugh, I think it's that coffee that Pratty gave me for breakfast. I knew she would have done something to it! I just knew!"

"O heavens! It's a miracle! Miss Sherlock Holmes, the little wonder girl! People look at her, and they wonder…whether she is an idiot or not." Varil mocked. "My family name is not Holmes! And I am not named Sherlock!" Sanary protested. Varil said, "Whatever…now tell me what can I get for Pratty that's simple, unique and can be remembered for a lifetime." Sanary shook her head. "Let me tell you, little boy, it's sincerity that you need!"

Varil sighed. "You and June really know your one-word riddles. It's not exactly enviable, however…" Sanary snapped back, "Oh come on…you want a sincere gift, and you ask me for the answer? Why talk about sincerity then, young boy?" Varil shook his head. "Forget it, I'll find a present myself." Sanary was silent for a moment, and then she suggested, "Fine, I'll tell you something, since you look kind of pitiful." Varil warned, "Hey, watch it with the words."

"I recently heard that the girl who lives near the harbor found an heirloom that was left behind by her deceased grandfather in her graveyard. Some people do leave behind things of importance…" She winked and walked away. "Wait, Sanary! Oh, she's gone…sigh…so that was the clue? Heirlooms…I remember that mother had a massive collection of silverware…" He rushed back to the Gold Guild as the sun started to set…the Christmas party was at ten! He had to hurry…

As soon as Varil was in his room, he started finding for the old gold-colored trunk which he knew contained all his childhood possessions. He rummaged through his old things hastily. After throwing out several teddy bears and other toys from his childhood out of the old dusty trunk, he finally found the letter at the bottom. He let out a sigh of relief and read the letter again. It had holes in many places, and Varil could not manage to make out some of the words. He looked at it for a while and finally figured out what it all meant.

_Dear Varil,_

_My darling son, I know that you are still at a tender age and that you are still unable to read, but I hope you will read this after you have learnt how to read. Mother is very worried about you, and Mother hopes you will not be influenced by your father too much and become eccentric and arrogant, just like him. Although your father, I know, is very nice and kind. _

_I hope that you will find my silverware, which I have kept safe for your inheritance, buried in the ground where I will be laid in sooner or later…Varil, my son, there is also something special that I had received from your grandfather. I shall not tell you what it is, but your grandfather said to give it to the one you love. You must be sincere, no matter what gift you give to your beloved, my son, unlike your father._

_I have kept this gift in the flower garden instead of my future grave, as I wanted it to be filled with the aroma of wildflowers and the freshly mown grass instead of the rotten stench of a corpse. Please forgive me for using such indecent words, my son, but I am very outspoken, a trait I would wish for you to have in your personality._

_But I won't be able to know how arrogant, lonely or bad-tempered you will become, as I will not be seeing you anymore. I shall say this again - Do not be too influenced by your father. Please stay healthy as well. I hope you will grow up a strong and handsome young man, always charming the women and impressing them with your gentlemanly manners. I, however, shall not worry about your looks, since I know you already have such fine looks._

_Farewell,_

_Mother_

He ran to the flower garden and ran through the fields of wildflowers and freshly mown grass. He searched the entire garden thoroughly, and though rain started to pour down on him, he continued searching. Finally, he found a tiny shrine with ivy coiling around its stone surface. On the shrine's surface, the words 'If you have determination, you will find what you are looking for.', were engraved on it.

He dug and dug through the soft dirt. After hours of digging and panting, he finally found the fruit of his determination. He took out a silk handkerchief and wiped its shiny silver surface with care. He looked at the night sky; he looked at the small little crescent moon floating in the sky. He had finally found his perfect present! He ran to his room and grabbed a small piece of paper. He wrote a few words and wrapped the little thing up in blue and white wrapping paper.

He was exhausted. But he had to go to the Christmas party. Varil took a towel and wiped his face and dried his hair. He changed into dry clothes and took a big paper bag. He had already bought the others presents, and had left Pratty's present for the last day, due to the lack of ideas. He placed Pratty's present on top of the other presents gently and smiled weakly. He ran off to the venue of the celebration. It was already past ten at night, so that meant he was already late for the party.

When he reached the venue, Razzy shouted, "You're late, Big Brother Varil!" Varil said sleepily, "Um…yeah…" Then a shout came from behind Razzy. "Ah! Stop those things, Kouren! You know I hate those things!" Kouren laughed. "Sakuro, Sakuro! It's Christmas Eve! Let those roaches party for a while, okay? I know they hid in your bathroom cabinet, so I brought them to see you!" Varil turned around, surprised. Kouren had never laughed before and he didn't know Sakuro was afraid of roaches.

"Ah! Get them away! Get them away!" Sakuro shouted. Sanary sighed and said, "Aw, come on, sister…you're drunk!" Sanary took her sister's hand, which Kouren refused and she shouted, "Did you know that Sakuro learned ballet? Did you know that I am not drunk?" Sakuro, who was obviously sober, protested, "I never learned ballet!" His cheeks were a rosy pink, however. Pratty was laughing and wiping tears from her laughter. There was so much secrets that she didn't know!

First she heard that Master Bron had private yoga lessons, and then she heard that Ukresa had curly hair when he was young and finally, she had heard that Clarie was psychotic. Pratty, however, didn't believe the third secret; since she knew that there was no way that the sweet girl from Rugista Island could be crazy. Then the drunken Kouren exclaimed loudly, "Yahoo! I bet you all didn't know that Sakuro owned a little doll! He was holding it and saying, 'I love you, I love you…' to it!"

Ukresa laughed. "Sakuro is also scared of fish! Once when I asked him to accompany me to Seijent for some fishing…he agreed and when he was about to pull up the whopper, he shouted, 'Help! There's a big giant fish thingy that wants to devour me! Save me!' The thing wriggled around and flew off the hook…and it landed on his lap! Then he waved his hands frantically and kept shouting for help. All the fishermen thought he was mental…"

"Yeah…and there's also butterflies!" Everyone looked delightfully in Rondeau's direction, except for Sakuro himself and Varil, who was too tired to bother about butterflies. "Oh, yes…once I brought him to the park for a stroll, and then he freaked out big time when he saw a tiny little harmless flying bug. He shouted, 'Ah! Help me! It's going to take me away and eat me in its cave!' Obviously, he thought it was a brown bear or something…but everyone knew it was just a poor little misunderstood insect."

Everyone laughed except for Sakuro and Varil. "All right, let's give our presents. I'm quite tired, actually." Amariss said wearily. Sanary and Razzy were the first to distribute the presents. Rondeau nearly got a heart attack after opening his present from Razzy. The rest of the presents were pretty much typical. Chocolates, books and jewelry, clothes and little accessories…the presents were all typical and there was nothing special. Unless you said that the brand of chocolate was different, of course.

It was Varil's turn to give his presents. "…and this is for Sakuro…and finally, Pratty." He smiled gently at the Craftlord of Iron. "Here you go, hope you like your present…" He handed it to her, and after she received it with both hands, Varil collapsed. Pratty gasped and everyone followed. Pratty bent down and felt his forehead gingerly. He could have been pretending, so that he would give her the surprise of her life by suddenly shouting 'boo'. His forehead was hot…extremely hot.

"He's having a high temperature…" She mumbled to herself. Sakuro suggested, "Pratty, you take him to the Silver Guild for some rest first. I'll tell Libody and Nigelle about his fever later, all right?" Pratty nodded quickly and carried him on piggyback. He was lighter than what she had imagined. She rushed back to the Silver Guild and walked up the stairs with caution, just in case she fell. After she closed the door to her room, she laid the boy on the bed and looked at his expressionless face.

"Varil…are you okay?" She asked softly. Varil wrinkled the area between his eyes. "Uh…where am I?" Pratty answered, "You're in the Silver Guild. Just now, you fainted for some reason!" Varil laughed bitterly. "I fainted as I was tired. I was exhausted from finding you the perfect present. And my Christmas present to you…is perfect. Have a Merry Christmas, Pratty." Then he closed his eyes again. Pratty thought, "Sigh…I guess Varil does have his good points too…he is such a determined boy! Wait, am I praising him? Well, and he looks kind of cute when he sleeps with such a sweet smile."

"Hmm…wonder what he got for me anyway?" Pratty wondered.

The Craftlord smiled at the nicely wrapped-up present on her lap and gently opened it up. She gasped at the present. It was a beautiful crystal music box in the shape of a swan with a little handle at the side. It looked so fragile that Pratty touched it as if it were a baby animal. She turned the little handle and the swan-shaped music box started to play a sweet, melodious tune. It was the most beautiful thing Pratty had ever seen in her life and the music…it was…indescribable…

The Craftlord of Iron smiled gently at the sleeping boy. It was the best Christmas present she had ever received, and the most unique…the most special…compared to the boxes of chocolates and other gifts that she had received…she kissed him on the forehead. "There's his second Christmas present…so he owes me one…" She laughed softly.

She looked inside the white box which had contained the crystal music box for anything else, and found a little piece of paper. It said, 'Like a swan, you are beautiful and graceful. Like crystal, you are fragile yet strong. Like music, you touch the hearts of many…including me.' And it was in Varil's handwriting. Pratty smiled at the little phrases written on the paper.

"But…I am not as fragile as you think…but still…it's really sweet of you, Varil, to send me such a beautiful thing…" Pratty kissed Varil's forehead again. And although he was not showing it, Varil was elated that he had touched Pratty with his gift. This was another big step from rivalry to love…

Uh, I don't exactly know if you all will like this chapter, but I hope you do. Oh, crystal is much more fragile than diamond, is it not? (I sound like a philosopher, no?) Also, I wish all of you readers a merry christmas! I'll be doing the Aera x Gabriel fanfiction after school starts. Farewell until then!


	7. The New Year

Author's Note – Hmm, I think I noticed something…I am a female, so I should be an authoress, right? (Listens for replies) Oh well…never mind that for now. This is the New Year chapter and it includes Summon Night cast's resolutions for the New Year!

Oh, I don't own anything, except for this story and my teddy bear. By the way, the banner message was in Chinese at first, but became like that when I translated it to English…

All right, let's start the chapter…

"Wow, look at that, Varil! It's really pretty, isn't it?" Varil looked in her direction and smiled forcedly. Pratty then pointed at another direction and gasped. "Wow, look! It's a Pikachu lantern!" Varil turned his head and muttered, "Oh, yeah… (What in the world is a Pikachu anyway?)"

Then the energetic Pratty jumped in delight. "Wow! Look at that! It's a picture of enormous dumplings with chili sauce! I want to try it!" Varil muttered groggily to himself, "But we just had lunch… (What are dumplings and chili sauce…oh no, I've become weird in the head!)" He felt a hand grab his and he became a little flustered.

Pratty pulled him to the Chinese restaurant with a big banner with the picture of dumplings with chili sauce on them. It said, "The mold must attempt this stuffed dumpling and red, warm vegetable, is famous by... the hot pepper!" Varil read it, and in his mind, he thought, "Huh? What is this banner trying to say…?"

Pratty noticed that he was staring at the banner with curiosity. She explained, "Varil…it means that we must try the dumplings, which is with the red, hot and spicy vegetable…known as chili!" Varil stared at her. "How in Wystern did you know that?"

Pratty just replied, "Just look at the picture with the dumplings, and the chili sauce…a customer must understand the message that the chef is trying to convey to them, and I do while you don't, which means that I am smarter than you, Varil! Ha, I knew that I was smarter than you!" Varil thought, "What message? Maybe I should remind her that she scored an eighty for her IQ test…"

They went in and saw Kouren sitting at a table, smiling, along with Sakuro and Ukresa who were both frowning. Pratty and Varil walked over to their table and sat down on two spare seats. Varil sighed. After five long hours of walking around, he was finally getting his break. Pratty asked, "What's up, Master Kouren?" Kouren smiled brightly at the men. "Have you got an answer yet?"

"I know- it's a maple leaf!" Kouren sighed. "Ukresa, it's heavy and falls fairly quickly. A maple leaf is not even in the range of what the answers are…"

Ukresa guessed again. "It's a falling crate, right?" Kouren put her hand to her head and sighed. "Don't remind me about it…the death of one of our most powerful Craftlords." Sakuro added, "Hmm, it would seem to me that you like him." Kouren stared at Sakuro and saw that his eyes glinted with suspicion. "Please, Sakuro…before that unfortunate incident…he was one of our fellow Craftlords, and he was known to be very gentlemanly and friendly."

Ukresa said, "Well, I don't think he was that friendly...I wasn't very close to him, even when we both were in cahoots with the Deiglayans. Sakuro knew him better than I did, anyway." Ukresa looked at Sakuro with pleading eyes. Sakuro stared back with a bored look. Then he said, "Sakuro is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." He let out a 'BEEP!' and smiled back at Ukresa.

Ukresa shot him a look of incredulity. "(I thought you were going to help me, Sakuro! I thought I knew you best!)" Sakuro somehow knew what he had muttered and answered, "Well, I think there's someone else who knows me better than you do…" Ukresa demanded, "Who is that? I'll…" Sakuro interrupted, "I know myself better than anyone, don't I? Humph!"

Ukresa jumped in surprise and said in a convincing voice, "I'm really sorry, Sakuro!" Sakuro considered the apology and finally said, "Fine, you shall be forgiven!" Ukresa mocked, "Yes, milord!" They laughed. Kouren said, "Come on, answer the question! What is heavy and falls fairly quickly?" Pratty smiled and answered, "I know! It's Sakuro, Ukresa and you, Kouren!" The three Craftlords shot a glare at Pratty.

"Oh look, Sanary! It's Sapphire, Jade and Ruby combined together! Hmm, what do they form anyway? I think it's some kind of brown…could it be sand?" Sanary shook her head. "No, not sand…something darker…I know…dark sand!" Razzy sighed. "You've gone weird in the head." Sanary protested, "No, I have not gone weird in the head! It's just that I…" Razzy yawned and said it for her, "…have gone weird in the head." Sanary shouted, "No! I meant that…"

Razzy interrupted her and using a tone similar to Varil's, "Bah…just admit it…you've gone weird in the head." Sanary fumed and ran to Varil and tried to get him for revengeful purposes, but Sakuro grabbed her and said, "Sanary, calm down…" Sanary looked up at him dazedly. "Who…are…you…?" Sakuro looked at Kouren and raised an eyebrow. Kouren said, "I think she's getting weirder and weirder every second. Sakuro, do something to make her faint." Sakuro smiled and replied, "Okay…you said it."

He walked away, leaving Sanary lying on the ground, staring around dazedly. Kouren shouted in rage, "I told you to help her and not to run away!" Sakuro shouted back, "I'm running…I mean I'm helping her!" Ukresa laughed and tried to assure Kouren, "Hey, Kouren…it'll be fine. I know Sakuro is trying to escape, I mean help your sister." Kouren shook her head and sighed. "(I think I'll do it myself…)" Then, she saw Sakuro talking to a boy of similar height. The boy nodded and they walked back to his table.

"Hmm, and I thought you would abandon me to the task of making Sanary faint." Sakuro ignored her. Instead, he was thinking, "…Sakuro the superhero! He rescues damsels in distress and even those who are not!" Ukresa knocked his head. He said to Kouren, "It's hollow." Sakuro snapped out of it and brought the boy to Sanary. He gave the boy a Sakuro mask, and the boy wore it on. The boy looked ecstatic as he said in a voice similar to Sakuro's. "Sanary, it's me…"

Sanary asked dazedly, "Huh? Sakuro, is that you?" The boy replied, "No, I'm not Sakuro." Sanary demanded, "Then who are you anyway?" The boy smiled brightly for a moment. Then he frowned and widened his eyes. He took off his mask and said eerily, "…I…am…your _father_…" Sanary shrieked in shock and fainted. Pratty laughed. Ukresa smiled wryly and muttered, "That joke never gets old…"

"Anyway…Pratty, let's get Sanary back to the Silver Guild. After that, we can go do our New Year shopping. Varil looks tired as well." Kouren said. Pratty nodded and told Varil, "We'll meet at the party tonight, okay?" Varil nodded. Pratty and Kouren smiled at one another and they walked off. "Kouren, let's go to June's store…I heard that she was having a big sale." Kouren nodded slightly. "But I thought you should be more ecstatic, Kouren…"

"Why should I be ecstatic?" Pratty's eyes widened. "But, June is having a half-price sale and the clothes are all in fashion!" Kouren gasped and grabbed Pratty's hand. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Ukresa asked to walk back with them to the Silver Guild, and they agreed. Anyway, what harm could Ukresa bring to Sanary? Along the way, Ukresa knocked on Sanary's head just like he did with Sakuro's. He said again, "It's hollow." He knocked on Pratty's head. "Wow, I can hear the knocks…it's that hollow." Kouren shot a look at Ukresa. "Stop mocking the intellect of other people, Ukresa."

The Craftlord of Jade nodded sadly. "Oh...Ukresa…if your motive of tagging along with us is just to mock the intellect of others, I suggest you don't follow." Ukresa apologized. "I'm really sorry, Kouren. But I wanted to get a new dress for Rumari. As you know, our family must have new clothes to wear for the New Year…" Kouren smiled brightly. "I shall see to that, Ukresa. Oh…and for convenience and time's sake…bring back Sanary to the Silver Guild, okay?"

"Fine…" Ukresa grumbled as he carried Sanary in his arms and walked away. "Hmm…speaking about new clothes…Kouren, may I get one outfit for Varil?" Kouren replied, "You may, Pratty." With that, the Craftlord of Iron rushed off. Kouren muttered to herself, "Oops…she forgot about June's sale! Ah, never mind…I can get a few more outfits then!" She smiled at this realization and trotted off happily.

Meanwhile, at Varil's mansion…Varil was slouched against a velvet couch and his eyes were closed. Then came a few knocks at the door. The knocks got louder and louder...then followed a chorus of thunderous bangs that woke Varil up immediately. Varil got up and walked slowly to the door. He hesitated to open the door, in case Clarie came in flying. Instead, he called, "Nigelle! There's someone at the door…" Nigelle hurried to his side and opened the door.

"Oh, what a nice surprise, Mister Hayato, of you to visit us…" The hero from Seijent smiled. "Thank you, Nigelle. Hello, Varil, we meet again…" Varil smiled and replied, "Hey, it's you, the hero of Sei…Sei…something." Hayato sighed and answered, "Seijent, the town is called. Last time, we met at Seijent for some…business matters…didn't we?" Varil nodded. "Yes, indeed. Some 'business matters' they were…anyway…why are you here?"

"Oh? Um, well…it's the New Year, is it not? I wanted to visit Pratty…and I heard she has come back, if my sources are correct, nearly half a year now?" Varil nodded and replied, "Hmm…she came back around July, so it's about a month to half a year." Hayato smiled. "I have heard, from my sources as well, that she has a secret admirer, and his name is someone called Varil…hmm, I wonder." He glanced at Varil as if to hint something.

"Yeah, I understand what you're trying to hint. Yes, I admit, your sources are very good." Hayato shook his head and said, "No! No, that's not what I'm trying to hint! I heard that you have a certain fondness for Pratty, my good friend." Varil raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that I'm not your friend? How sad…" Hayato protested, "No…I never said that! Anyway, you don't seem afflicted by what you are insisting."

Varil gasped and widened his eyes in fake surprise. "Should I be afflicted? Golly, I didn't know!" Varil said innocently, shaking his head slightly. "You're a bad actor, and also…you're too exaggerated." Hayato frowned. "Hmm, Hayato, I can bring you to the New Year party, if you want." Hayato tilted his head to one side. "My sources told me that you had a Christmas party as well…why didn't you invite me?"

"Two of them didn't want to spend money on your present…while the rest don't know much about you." Hayato looked crestfallen as he said to Varil, "You're blunt, my friend." Varil beckoned to him. "Come on, let's go." Hayato nodded and the two boys walked off to the Central Tower, which was the venue for the party. But before they could leave Varil's house, a flustered Pratty rushed into the house, panting.

"Varil, you've got to wear this to the New Year's party. And…H-h-h…someone! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Sei…something?" Hayato sighed again. "You two are hopeless…" Pratty handed Hayato a spare outfit. "I thought that I should buy another outfit just in case someone else came…" Hayato nodded his head and went to change. Varil came out in his outfit and glared at Pratty. "Hey, what is this supposed to be anyway?"

Pratty saw Varil's appearance and immediately had an amused expression on her face. Hayato came out of the changing hall and Varil fumed at his outfit. It was just a plain Chinese suit. But his…ugh, he didn't even want to talk about it. Pratty took Hayato and Varil's hand and the trio walked together to the ceremony room. When the doors to the ceremony room opened, everyone was bearing amusement on their faces, especially Razzy, who had a strained smile.

Varil…was wearing…a Pikachu costume and he didn't exactly look very content with it. "Can I take off this costume, Pratty?" The Craftlord of Iron nodded. Varil smiled. He took out the costume and let out a sigh of relief. Being in casual wear was definitely better than a stuffy costume of a cartoon character he didn't even know. "All right, let's start writing our resolutions on these red papers, provided by Sakuro.

Everyone started writing…and after half an hour…they were done. Pratty looked over Varil's red paper, but she was caught in the act. Varil said quietly, "Shoo, Pratty. They say if someone else sees your resolution, it won't come true…" Pratty sighed. "Varil, that's for birthday wishes and stuff like that, not New Year resolutions!"

"It's still the same, anyway." Pratty protested, "No, it's not!" Sakuro broke up the little argument and said to the both of them, "Come on, we'll hang our resolutions on the tangerine tree." Varil and Pratty walked to the tangerine tree with everyone else, hung it on and clasped their hands together. They closed their eyes and wished upon the tangerine tree. After everyone walked back to the ceremony room, Pratty jumped out from her hiding place near the tangerine tree.

She wanted to read the others' resolutions. She climbed the tangerine tree and picked out the red papers one by one…

The first one was hers: I resolve to show everyone that I am a powerful Craftlord and that I am not stupid.

Hayato's: I resolve to protect Seijent and Natsumi with all my life. (Pratty was a little surprised at this one, since she didn't know Hayato liked Natsumi…)

Sanary's: I resolve to make Pratty's and Varil's life miserable. (Pratty shivered at this resolution)

Razzy's: Same as Sanary, but I will not try so hard. (In the corner of her red paper, she had added, "Thank you for letting me use your resolution, Sanary! Even though I didn't ask you…?")

Rondeau's: I resolve to get a doctor the next Christmas, in case of unfortunate accidents, unfortunately caused by Razzy.

Kouren's: I resolve to love my sister, my job (even though I don't like it) and my Spanish lessons (They're not going well…)

Ukresa's: Gee, I don't know…hmm…I resolve to (Pratty saw lots of cancellations before the next few sensible words) love my sister, my job (even though I don't like it) and my squirrel lessons (They're not going well…)

Obviously, Ukresa had attempted to copy Kouren's resolution, well, except for the squirrel part.

Libody's: Ah, I resolve to love my son, my job and my shocking lessons… (Pratty laughed at this. Libody had edited some of the words to his liking and omitted the unimportant notes, but obviously, it was copied, either from Kouren or Ukresa.)

Could it go into the Book of Guinness World Records, for the longest human copying chain? Pratty thought about it for a while…then muttered, "Nope…not at all. I remember our class peeking at one another's workbooks…" The image of forty children came into her mind. The children all looked at the teacher, a grumpy little Mrs. Kira who was sleeping.

One of the pupils said, loudly enough for the rest of the pupils to hear, "All right, everyone, C-O-P-Y now!" Everyone nodded and started peeking over one another's books. When the grades had come out, everyone had gotten the same mark…a 49…

Pratty smiled as she reminisced about her childhood. Of course, her father, Shintetsu, was always there…until that unfortunate day…Pratty sighed and continued reading.

Tyram's: I resolve to open my eyes, so that those children won't accuse me of looking like Brock, from some kind of cartoon.

Sugar's: I resolve to love Master Pratty forever. (Pratty grinned. "That's sweet of you, Sugar." She whispered to her Guardian Beast, whom she knew would be right beside her now.)

Amariss's: I resolve to collect limited edition Pikachu dolls…they're so cute! (Pratty laughed again. She definitely did not know that her mother knew what a Pikachu was…)

Bron's: I resolve to win Amariss's heart. (Pratty whispered to Sugar, "Yeah, Master Bron can dream forever…")

Rumari's: I resolve to have all the three pieces of our necklace…to be reunited again…

Nigelle's: I resolve to love Young Master Varil, and serve Master Libody better than before!

Then she saw Sakuro's slanted and scribbled handwriting on the next one…and Varil's neat handwriting on the last piece. She read Sakuro's paper first.

Sakuro's resolution: I resolve to eat more curry-related food and buy more spices under Ukresa's account for Pratty…so she can cook more curry! (Pratty let out a sigh. It mentioned mostly about curry…)

As she was about to start reading Varil's resolution, a gust of wind blew it away. Pratty did not manage to catch it, so she sighed again, in disappointment. "Aw, I didn't get to read it. Oh well, I think I'd better be back at the party. They'll be wondering where I am…" She ran back to ceremony room with Sugar, leaving the last resolution on a deserted street in Lower Wystern…

The final resolution, which was Varil's, read, "I pledge my life…to this special person I know…I resolve to protect her; I resolve to love her more than I do now…I've fully realized my love for her…so I will…do anything…"

Thus, the New Year began, with a new realization of new love…

* * *

There it is, the seventh chapter in its full glory. Oh, and did they have their dumplings? No, let's save that for another time. (smiles) Happy New Year to all readers...it's finally 2007!

Finally, I resolve to bring you more exciting chapters. Thank you for all the support you have given me, reviewers! Watch out for the Aera and Gabriel fanfiction that will be up in late January...it's delayed due to the schoolwork I expect I'll have.

Please read and review, and you may rate as well! More Clarie may be coming up...hmm...looks like the climax is about to arrive...


	8. Investigations

Author's Note–The idea from mia the water alchemist was cool, so I'll be putting that somewhere in this chapter…this part was pretty much inspired (as well) by some mysteries behind the Summon Night cast…right, hope you enjoy it!

**Case One:**

Ukresa, as we all know, is a pretty weird person. He has weird hair, one eye and already, with these two features…he is pretty much like…the one-eyed monster. Have you ever wondered what lies behind the patch of hair that covers who-knows what? Well, Pratty, the Craftlord of Iron and the daughter of Iron, had also expressed her doubts…and thus, we conducted an investigation…

Sanary, Razzy, Varil and Pratty were walking along the yellow brick road to Ukresa's squirrel class. When they saw the window banner emblazoned with the words: "Squirrel Language! Squeak squeaky, squeaky squeak", they immediately knew that Ukresa was inside this freakily freakish room. Ukresa was talking to the squirrel quietly, but of course, everyone could hear him speaking to the squirrel.

"Squeak squeaky (Hey, I am Ukresa.)" The squirrel replied, "Squeak? (Who in Parista are you, dog?)" Pratty and Razzy laughed hysterically. They didn't understand what in Parista they were saying, but it was funny to hear Ukresa speak squirrel…well, if he _was _really speaking squirrel.

"SQUEAK SQUEAKY. (HEY, I'M CRAZY.)" Ukresa said. The squirrel put his tiny little brown hand on his head and shook his head. "Squeak squeaky… (This guy's an idiot…)" Varil smiled faintly. He could tell roughly what the squirrel was saying though its actions, especially its last action. Well, he didn't have an IQ of 120 for nothing.

Finally, the bell rang and Ukresa flopped down to the floor. And Varil's eyes widened as he saw what was beneath the patch of hair. "Come on, everyone, let's go…" The poor boy said in a mortified voice. Pratty, Sanary and Razzy shrugged and the foursome walked to the shopping district nearby.

Sanary grabbed Razzy's hand and whispered to the little girl, "Hey, let's leave them alone, all right, Razzy?" Razzy nodded and the two girls left secretly.

Meanwhile, Varil and Pratty walked through the Street of Vintage, where vintage clothes were sold. Many middle-aged ladies made their stalls here, and their clothes were expensive, but one dress in particular…Pratty had eyed it oh so admiringly, but it was most costly dress in Wystern, and even Pratty's salary could not pay for it.

"Wow, look at that, Varil…isn't it magnificent?" Pratty's eyes shone brightly. Varil replied bluntly, "Whatever, so since when did you understand the word 'magnificent'?" Pratty thought about that for a while. Then an answer came. "Gee, I don't know." Varil smiled widely. "That's a good answer, bucko!"

Pratty sighed at the dress. "Come on, we have another case to break. I said, COME ON!" Varil took Pratty's arm and dragged her away from the vintage district. Then they saw Ukresa.

Varil's eyes widened.

His face turned pale.

His body shivered.

Ukresa…the squirrel monster, was here! Well, not really.

Pratty looked at Varil and asked curiously, "Hey, what's up?" Varil fainted. Pratty mumbled to herself, "Oh shoot, why did he faint! He knows he's heavier than me…or am I heavier than him…" Ukresa walked towards them, but he accidentally slipped on a banana peel. He landed on the floor with a great big thud.

Pratty asked, "Hmm, wonder what is under that patch of hair?" Pratty, the Craftlord of Iron, lifted up the patch of hair. She saw what it was. "Squirrel Monster…mummy, help me." Pratty fainted, leaving no one else knowing _what was behind that hair…_

-End of Case One-

**Case Two: **

Sakuro's afraid of cockroaches, butterflies and fish! Is that really true?

Ukresa: "I'm afraid this case has been already closed."

June pops in and says, "Now, the only question left…'Is Sakuro more afraid of the _butterfly fish who ate cockroaches _or just _cockroaches, butterflies and fish_?"

-End of Case Two-

**Case Three:**

Clarie is psychotic.

Sanary: "This has been proved."

Razzy: "Clarie is psychotic." (Razzy raises a signboard, reading, 'Full marks!')

Varil: "I know that too…"

Pratty: "Gulp…it's hard to believe, but it's true…"

"How did Pratty know this fact? Well, it was due to an incident, and a really scary one at that! Please do not be scared!" June says. She shall be our narrator for this recount.

The day after the investigation of the first case, Pratty was walking down the street. She was shopping and well, nothing special happened. Meanwhile, at the Gold Guild, Varil was taking a bubble bath and squeezing his rubber ducky affectionately.

Nigelle, who appeared out of nowhere, ran to Varil and whispered in his ear, "Clarie, that psycho girl from Rugista Island, I believe, is plotting something…you'd better be-"

Varil stared at him and said, "You ruined my bubble bath time." Nigelle sighed.  
I'm sorry, Young Master Varil, but…" Varil nodded and grabbed a towel, dried himself off, wore his clothes and ran out of the Gold Guild.

"Uh, I just hope no one notices that he's wearing his pajamas…" Nigelle mumbled.

When Varil reached the scene, Clarie was holding Pratty at chopper-point. "Varil, you're here!" Clarie shouted fiercely. "Just about to see her die…she does not deserve you, Varil! I'm better than her! I'm prettier, smarter, nicer, cuter and cooler!"

"Well, you're absolutely right about the 'smarter' part." Varil replied bluntly. "Indeed! I'm definitely BETTER than this girl here!" Clarie shouted wildly, her eyes widening. "I don't think so, Clarie. She may be stupid, but she taught me the meaning of being a Craftknight…and one more important thing…" Varil smiled.

"…it's friendship." Pratty protested, "You don't have to be that blunt and say that I'm stupid!" Clarie put the chopper closer to her neck, mumbling threateningly, "Silence, woman."

"And…one more thing, Clarie…" Clarie looked up at Varil hopefully. "Yes?" Varil replied, "You can't exactly harm anything with that toy chopper, you know…" Clarie groaned. "I knew I should have used a knife instead!" She said to herself angrily.

"Yeah, you should." Clarie smiled evilly and took out a dagger, and it was a real one. "All right, since you said I should use a dagger…I SHALL!" Varil's eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean…" The knife slashed across Pratty's neck. "Uh…it's kind of dark around here…" She fell to the ground.

Clarie laughed. She went for the final stab. But before she could do that…heroic music played. Sakuro to the rescue! Saving damsels in distress! The Craftlord held Clarie back from stabbing Pratty. "All right, Sakuro the hero is saving the damsel in distress!" He took the knife from Clarie and threw it away.

Clarie, being defenseless, ran away. Sakuro smiled at Varil. "Sakuro saved the day!" He sang in a horrible voice. Varil rolled his eyes and carried Pratty back to the Silver Guild. And just in case, he whispered gently, "Don't worry, I'm with you…" in Pratty's ear. The Craftlord of Iron, though she was unconscious, heard this…and she smiled.

That is the recount of June.

-End of Case Three-

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was short...but you know, it's supposed to be a short chapter, since it's only about the three cases. And now...Pratty knows that Clarie is psychotic. Also, it's not as romantic as I wanted it to be, but it's somewhat hilarious in some parts. I do try, you see. Anyway, back to homework I go. See you on the next chapter...and note that I'll still be updating this more often than the second story...thanks again to mia the water alchemist for the spiffy chopper idea. I liked it very much! Anyway, see you in the ninth chapter of...Secretly Loving You... 


	9. Valentine's Day

Author's Note- So, the last chapter was out of point (Audience nod). Let's just say that she wasn't slashed too violently, or say it was the body that was slashed…never mind.

Wow, I wrote this whole chapter in a day or two. Homework's still piling up...like a volcano...

Anyway, it's the ninth chapter and well…expect romance…this one includes our beautiful day, Valentine's Day. And guess what? No, I won't tell you. (Audience sigh, disappointed) It'll be good, really! Just read on to find out.

* * *

Weeks after the investigations…

"What was under Ukresa's patch of hair anyway?" Sanary asked Pratty. The Craftlord just gulped and mumbled, "Squirrel monster…" Razzy tried asking this time, "What is under Ukresa's BIG little patch of hair, Big Sis?" The same reply…

Sanary and Razzy sighed and walked to Varil's house. No use forcing and torturing the answer out of the unwilling anyway.

It was Valentine's Day today, and Pratty would have been with Varil, well, except that Nigelle had said no to their request.

"_Aw, come on, Nigelle! You are part of the Alliance, aren't you?" Sanary and Razzy asked. Nigelle nodded and replied, "Young Master Varil will be busy on that day…I'm very sorry, but it is too special a day to let him spend it with Pratty!"_

"_What will he be doing, getting a big banana?" Razzy demanded, anger in her voice. "Oh no, not a banana, but it's banana-flavored." Nigelle smiled as he mentioned 'banana'._

_Sanary fumed and protested, "What in the world is that 'important' that bananas have to be included?" Nigelle frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Something, I guess…" Sanary went into a rage and literally blew out flames of fire. "That doesn't help things, you idiot!"_

_Razzy gulped and she shouted, "Sakuro! Save the crazy damsel in um, insanity?" Heroic music played as Sakuro the 'superhero' appeared, and before he could reach the damsel in, um, insanity, he heroically tripped over a squirrel!_

_He landed on the ground face first._

_Nigelle fell to the ground dramatically. "Oh, my hero! Please say you are, um, dead!" Sanary looked at Sakuro the fallen hero. Then she mumbled, "He's a hero? Then what am I? An insane monster?" Razzy, who had heard what she said, replied sweetly, "Yup, that's right, folks!"_

_And Sanary the insane fell to the ground and before Razzy narrated the happy ending, Varil, which had been watching the little 'skit', walked to them and crouched down. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What in Parista are you guys doing? And…why in Wystern is Sakuro wearing his…underpants on the outside today?"_

_An eerie silence came. Varil added sarcastically, "Plus, you're not actors and actresses. I rather you act Romeo and Juliet instead of some scene where a superhero trips on a puny squirrel, thus failing to save Wystern from an insane girl pretending to be a monster."_

_Nigelle nodded and got up. "Miss Sanary and Miss Razzy, Young Master Varil still cannot be with Miss Pratty on Valentine's. Sorry." He turned and walked away with Varil. Sanary and Razzy were a little perplexed. Surely Varil would have…_

The two girls knocked on the door. Nobody answered…thus Razzy decided to wear on her knuckles and hit the door until it opened. This process only took a few seconds, left two holes in the door and would make Nigelle evolve into a fiery dragon.

The door creaked loudly as it opened. Nobody was there, but there was a piece of paper on the table.

It read:

_We are far away from Wistern, so if you are Snaraty and Rashy, you know what to do._

_Libodie_

"Um, let me guess what to do…announce that Libody only attended elementary school and threaten him with this information to get him back here?" Razzy asked.

Sanary raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "It might be so, Watson." Razzy sighed and replied sadly, "Why do YOU get to be Sherlock, Snaraty?"

Snaraty, I mean, Sanary snapped back angrily, "I'm smarter than you, that's why, Rashy!" Razzy and Sanary argued about their intelligence for a very long time…

Early afternoon…

Late afternoon…

Nearly evening…

Evening…

Nearly night…

Night…?

Sanary and Razzy panted from arguing so much. "Ah, Razzy, it's night time ALREADY! And we have to-" In the midst of their rush to the harbor and their conversation, they bumped into the one and only…Varil!

"Varil? You're back from who-knows-where?" Sanary asked, surprised. Varil replied softly, "No, I escaped. The idiotic birthday party could have been spent on something else." Razzy looked confused. "Whose birthday party is it? I know it isn't Nigelle, nor that old geezer…is it your birthday today, B.B.V?"

"What's B.B.V?" Varil was a little puzzled.

"Short form, duh…"

"Why can't you use the longer form 'Big Brother Varil'?"

"Well, I'm lazy…"

"Pig…"

"Shut up, B.B.V! I'm still showing you respect, you know! At least I'm not behaving like a madwoman pretending to be a monster who thinks she's a human!"

"And yes, today's my birthday."

Razzy's frown turned into a smile slowly. "Ah…how romantic! I'll go get Big Sister now." The little girl ran off. Sanary winked at Varil and added, "I wouldn't want to play gooseberry, wouldn't I?"

She ran off too.

Varil just sighed and waited for Razzy to return. He did not want Pratty to know his special day, his birthday. She would probably tease him of being 'romantic' or some other weird names.

Then a gust of wind blew and that, somehow, made Varil feel as if there were another person around. He looked around, here and there…but no one…He shouted in desperation, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Two people jumped out from their hiding places and to Varil's surprise, it was…June and her twin. They looked nearly identical…

"Hey there, I am July." The one on the right said cheerfully. "But I'm July, you idiot." The other one protested.

"I'm July, June. Don't try to confuse the poor boy."

"Shut up, June. I'm July. You're confusing the poor thing."

"No, seriously, June. I'm July."

"I'm July!"

"No, you're not!"

Varil looked at the quarreling twins. "Excuse me…" The two twins looked at him eagerly. "Yes…?"

"Nothing…"

July and June nodded. "We're being too playful, aren't we? Varil, little boy, it is Valentine's Day and you are not with your beloved? How unusual, but it is your birthday that clashed with this special lovey-dovey day, right? How pitiful…" They said in unison.

"Yeah, that's right…you twins are totally right…" Varil admitted miserably.

July and June sighed and shook their heads. They walked closer to him. "Well…then do it now, you foolish idiot. Go to the one you love."

"No, it's too late…and anyway, Pratty doesn't like me much, compared to Sakuro." Varil looked down at the ground, smiling sadly.

"Idiot…you incompetent fool…" July took a step towards him and was already prepared to slap the silly boy out of his stupid thoughts.

June held her sister back. "No, we mustn't." July took a deep breath but she did not acknowledge her sister's command.

"She deserves to be with Sakuro, no matter what…they're both Craftlords! And what can I do…nothing…nothing of mine is better than Sakuro! None at all…but I can't…I don't want to let go…" Varil collapsed to the ground, tears in his eyes.

"You…you…idiotic boy…" July muttered. June had to use more strength to hold back her sister, who was angry. She knew that July, her sister, was a passionate person…she believed in love…that was why…she wanted to knock the foolish boy back to his senses…

July's romantic relationships always failed, but she never gave up. Unrequited love…no more love…she had already went through all…that was a reason why she was so bitter. She wished for real love, but in the end, did not get any.

She had given up so many times, but always pulled herself back up. She had heard of Varil from her sister oh-so-many times, and now…she knew it was time for Varil to help himself, and not to show his need for sympathy and pity.

Real love, as July knew it, was not sympathy or pity. It was…something else…

"She'll never ever be with me, so what's the point of trying so hard?" Varil muttered to himself.

July heard this, and as she relieved unpleasant memories of romantic failures in her mind, tears trickled down her pale cheek. She widened her eyes; her anger was out of control…July hit Varil with all her strength and anger.

June was stunned; Varil even more. He looked at the cold hard ground, his face blank of expression. July broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. An endless train of thoughts went through Varil's mind.

"I…was that foolish…wasn't I, July…?"

"Indeed, you were…"

"But I can't do anything anymore. The night is gone…"

"Varil, a night may already be gone…but you still have time. Time is something that will never ever go away…"

"You're right…"

"You've woken up…Varil, go for it…your goal is beyond reach…"

"All right, I shall go…ah…" Varil stood up, but suddenly he fainted.

"What did you do, June?" July asked her twin. June answered solemnly, "Nothing really…he fell asleep on his own, you know…let's leave him alone for the night, shall we?"

"Before we go, June…I want to give him something." July walked to the sleeping boy, crouched down, and placed a pouch in his hands.

"What's that, July?"

"Only his beloved will know…it was my first present from a boy…"

"Oh…that sweet little thing? But I thought you treasured it…"

"It is all right. I'm not in love, but…he is…"

"Oh…July…you were so touched on that day…"

"That touching day should be reenacted again…but not with me and that boy…it's become Pratty and Varil."

June smiled gently at July. The two twins walked quietly away from the harbor…

Pratty and Razzy walked to the harbor. It was nearly midnight, and Razzy was exhausted. "Hey, Razzy, why don't you rest?" The Craftlord said to the young girl kindly.

Razzy nodded and walked away. Pratty reached the harbor and she saw Varil lying on the beach, asleep. There was a beautiful silver pouch in his hands. Pratty carefully took up the pouch and looked inside.

Two little amulets were found, each with a half of a heart shape, made out of broken shell.

"Ah…it's so pretty…" Pratty mumbled. She smiled gently at the sleeping boy. _"That's probably why…I like him so much…it's not friendship…I think it's…love…but I'm…not sure yet…"_

The Craftlord gently caressed the amulet and wore it on her neck. She took the other one and put it on Varil. "I'll…take this as the symbol of something…more than friendship…love…?"

"_This is our symbol of love…but is it really love?"_ Pratty thought silently. She held Varil's body and hugged him tightly.

Was it really love that Pratty felt…or not?

* * *

Hope you liked this really sad chapter, (okay, it was SAD for me, since I was listening to sad music as I wrote this.) and if you have any good suggestions, tell me...I'll make it sad and romantic. I hope. Ha ha ha.

July is an original character, and her character is described in the story. I thought she was really, really sweet and cool. But June's cool too, of course.

Read, rate and review if you liked/loved this chapter...


	10. Crossroads

Author's Note – Everybody, please cheer, for it's finally chapter ten! I am going to make a very evil person appear in this very chapter. (She is more powerful than The Psychotic One! Oh no…)

I know I have been updating ultra slowly this year, but it's a very busy year. I have loads of tests, homework and all…but I will try my utmost to write more chapters!

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Valon, a city north of Fort Mirana_

"Ha, you can't catch me!"

"Oh, just wait, Jake! I'll catch you!"

"I'm still waiting, Annie!"

Annie laughed and pounced onto Jake. Jake landed onto the floor. Face first.

"Ouch…"

Annie grinned cheekily. "I told you that I would get you."

Jake frowned. "Humph! No fair, you cheated!" He folded his arms and turned his head away.

Annie sighed and said softly, "Sorry. But I was not informed that there was no such thing as pouncing in Catch. You did not tell me!" Jake looked back at her and replied with a warm smile, "Aw, so you are saying that you are an alien from outer space and you don't know how to play Catch?"

Annie pretended to think. Then she replied, "Yup!" Jake laughed.

"Come on, Annie Alien, let's go into your spaceship and zoom off to…"

"Hmm, what about that scary and creepy castle over there…"

"Good idea! But we are not allowed not even go near there. The adults say that there are ghosts in there and they will kill us if we get too close!"

Annie laughed.

"That's just a lie to keep us out of that area! Mom told me that something really evil happened in that castle...and in that castle lives a demon witch! But this happened around sixteen years ago, and nothing has happened in the castle since then. The demon witch had disappeared too. So, I promise you that we'll be safe!"

"Annie, how did your mom know that?"

"Well, my mom was in the investigation team…"

"Wow, that's really cool."

"All right, Jake, let's go to the castle and explore a little bit!"

Jake nodded eagerly and followed Annie as she led him to the castle. They walked through a few meadows, passed by a few abandoned houses and finally…the gigantic castle loomed before them.

Jake was amazed at the size of the castle.

"Wow, it's so big…Annie, what do you-"

Jake had turned to face Annie. But instead of a smile, a look of horror appeared on his face. His face, from a rosy red, turned pale. He could feel his horror blocking out his voice…he couldn't utter a word at all…

"_Annie…what are you? You look like…a demon…"_ Jake thought silently.

"Well, Jake, my little friend…of course I look like a demon. I am a demon." Annie smirked maliciously.

Her appearance had changed completely. The child Annie that Jake knew had hazel brown hair and eyes that radiated happiness and warmth. Her hair was always in pigtails and Jake thought she looked very beautiful and cheerful. He liked her really much.

But the demon Annie…it made his memories of the child Annie shatter. It was all a dream…now he was facing a nightmare…a real nightmare…tears started to trickle down Jake's pale face.

She had bloodshot eyes, with dull black hair. Her small hands had become long, thin and scaly…claws protruded out…Jake could feel nausea…but he could not do anything about it. Dark bat wings had grown out of her body and she now had fangs alike to a vampire…

"Come to me, Herman…my loyal slave…contaminate this boy for me and you will get ample of blood too…" Annie spoke to no one in particular and she cackled evilly.

An old man appeared behind Annie. He reached out for Annie's hand, which was offered willingly, and he pressed his lips to the hand. "Lady Montfort, I shall carry out your orders." He stood up and snatched Jake's hand. He bared his fangs and bit into the flesh of the hand.

A shriek of pain, a groan of agony…the child Jake had been contaminated…he collapsed to the ground, defeated. He let out sharp yells of pain and tears streamed down his eyes. Torture…torture…then suddenly he stopped moving. His eyes flashed crimson red.

Jake's eyes had become bloodshot like the two demons, and he rose up slowly to greet his new mistress.

"Lady Montfort…I am happy to be under your rule."

Annie smirked.

"Now, we must pursue the person of our desire. This person's mother I killed, the good looks the father I took away and the person cursed to be emotionless two weeks after his sixteenth birthday…"

She cackled again and walked out of the castle, Herman and her new slave trailing behind…

_Wystern, a city where an idiotic Craftlord lives in. (Well, you know who…)_

Pratty had just woken up. She stretched and yawned. It was early in the morning…but the birds had already woken up…the squirrels too…wait, squirrels? A vivid image of the 'thing' underneath Ukresa's patch of hair floated peacefully into Pratty's mind.

"Ah." Pratty muttered, and she fainted. This was the evil work of the…squirrel monster! (Evil music would be good here)

Meanwhile, at Varil's house…

Libody had just woken up, like Pratty. But he was not happy at all. This nightmare…had haunted him for sixteen years…ever since the day Varil was born…and the day that his beautiful wife died.

An image of a suave and handsome man with features alike to Varil's flashed through Libody's mind. His looks…they were all gone…since that day.

"_The life of the mother willing taken…the looks of the father unwillingly given…finally, fourteen days after your child's sixteenth birthday…a curse shall take effect! He shall become…emotionless…until fate decrees so."_

The evil cackle that followed that very sentence…Libody could remember it oh so vividly…a shiver went down his spine and he trembled. That inhuman demon witch…she made that day the worst day of Libody's life…

But today would be another…for it was the fourteenth day after Varil's sixteenth birthday…

Upstairs, Varil was just beginning to wake up. "Hmm, today is a horrible day. The birds are screeching and the trees are as still as a non-living object and the flowers smell like mould." He walked down the stairs grumpily and saw the cheerful-as-always Nigelle.

"Good morning, Young Master Varil! The birds are chirping so happily, the trees are moving to the beat of the music and the flowers exude a wondrously aromatic smell!"

"The birds sound terrible."

"Aw, having a bad hair day, eh?"

"No. I just think you're an idiot."

"Young Master…what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is horribly right today. Know why? I have no care in the world, I hate Pratty and the best thing is- I think Sanary and Razzy are completely despicable!"

Nigelle's eyebrows flew to the ceiling. (Not literally)

"What? Young Master Varil? Are you having amnesia or something? Are your brain waves repelling each other? Or…have you become over-crazy in love with Pratty that you hate her for making you love her so much?" He asked, concerned.

"Shut up, Nigelle, and bring me breakfast."

Nigelle sighed. _"Something is wrong with him today…he's not normal…oh no, he's gone weirdy!" _(Okay, so 'weirdy' isn't really a word…)

Libody came down the stairs and walked over to Nigelle. "Nigelle, I'm afraid...that the curse has started to take effect…" Nigelle's eyes widened and muttered, "No wonder he was surprisingly…emotionless and grumpy today."

Nigelle brought Varil's breakfast and served it to him. "Your favorite- pancakes with honey and butter! Oh, and the ingredients were imported from Seijent."

"Oh, from Sei…something…"

Nigelle nodded. "Indeed, Young Master Varil."

Varil ate his breakfast quickly and commanded, "Wash the plates. Go now." And with that, he went out.

On the way, he saw Pratty at the shopping district. She seemed to be looking at some dresses.

(This following section is about Varil's thoughts. There will be a few sections throughout the next few chapters as well.)

_Hmm, might as well say hi. Wouldn't hurt, would it?_

_**Well, maybe it would if she accidentally stuck a dagger into you for being so heartless. Ha, she's a moron. What can we do about it?**_

_Shut up. I love-_

_**Too bad…you may love her…but my word counts. I hate her.**_

_I will get out of your control._

_**Oh no, you won't. You are so weak…you won't even be able to last an ant attack!**_

_I really love her. Okay, not for her idiocy or her silliness, but…_

_**Don't get me started on the romantic stuff. It makes me sick and queasy.**_

_Then I'll say more romantic stuff then!_

_**Oh no…**_

Pratty shouted into Varil's ear loudly. "What are you doing in the shopping district, Varil? And are you deaf?"

Varil could feel a loud noise vibrating in his eardrums…oh, it was so…

"OUCH! Pratty, you don't need to shout!"

"But-but you were not listening! I had to SHOUT to get your attention!"

"You could have asked!"

"Well, I can't say 'Excuse me, Mister Varil, what are you doing here? And are you deaf?' right?"

_**Look at her! She's so rude and insolent. How can you like such a-**_

_What? What were you trying to say, buster? Spill it!_

_**You know, that kind of language makes you sound like a punk child whose father is a country bumpkin!**_

_I am not a PUNK child, my father is NOT a country bumpkin and I was trying to threaten you!_

_**Whelp, looks like you can't threaten me with that, punk child! Hmm, but then again…I am part of your mind as well…I should reconsider calling you punk child, since I'm not one…**_

_I think we're getting a bit off topic here…and since when did you enter my mind? I thought I only had one voice in my head!_

_**Oh, you mean the puffy white one with wings? Gee, he looked like a devil to me.**_

_Yeah, and you're an angel._

_**Aw, that's sweet. Now get back to reality!**_

_Oh, why, thank you._

_**Wait, you're still here?**_

_That's right._

"Varil, you're doing it again!" Pratty exclaimed irritably. Varil snapped out of his thoughts and muttered, "Like you care, dolt." Pratty replied angrily, "What did you say?" Varil shouted at Pratty, "LIKE YOU CARE, YOU STUPID, and IDIOTIC MORON!" Tears were descending down his eyes.

_Pratty, I'm…I'm sorry…_

_**See? My words are so much better sounding than yours!**_

_You've hurt her, idiot…you just wait…once I get back the control of speech…_

_**You won't get it back for a very long time. I promise you that!**_

_I'll try. Even if I have to be a sacrifice or anything like that for her…I just want her…to be safe…_

**_Aw, how sad! Well, too bad. I'm the one controlling your speech…thanks to the curse! Ha! You don't even have an ounce of power that can defeat me._**

_You just wait for your revenge! I know that someone…someone will help me!_

_**How do they help you? Come into your mind? Ha, that will take a fair amount of technology, kid!**_

Pratty smacked him hard. "Well, since you are saying that I'm a stupid person, might as well disappear from me forever! You are also a stupid person, Varil! I have feelings! I'm not some kind of idiot who thinks every insult is good to the ear!"

She slapped him on the other cheek. "Did you know, Varil…that I actually started to love you! But since you can't treat me nicely…then I guess this is bye-bye! And now, I HATE YOU!"

_Pratty…please…don't go…_

_**Hey, I know you can control your tears and all, but you will still look emotionless. Finally, Pratty is gone!**_

But nothing could help now. Nothing at all…Varil thought as he crumbled down to the ground. How could he let such a horrible monster control his voice? But what could he do?

_Can't anybody help?_

_**Well, no.**_

_You monster, don't talk to me!_

_**Hey, I don't go 'rah rah', okay?**_

_That's the cheer of a high school cheerleader. You wouldn't go 'rah rah' since you won't be one anyway. You're a guy._

_**Well, neither do I go 'roar roar'.**_

_I don't care. Now the only thing on my mind is…Pratty…_

_**Oh no, not that moron again!**_

_SHE'S NOT A MORON!_

Varil walked grumpily back to his home. How…how could he rescue himself? And at the right time, June and July appeared. July walked to him slowly. "Varil…"

"What do you want, Miss Know-all?

"I just wanted you to know that I CAN MIND-READ." (Wow, that's awesome!)

_**Oh, no.**_

"Oh yes. Varil, the only way to make the curse disappear...is…"

July stopped, hesitant. She looked as though she was going to cry.

Varil looked up at July hopefully.

_What is it?_

_**DON'T TELL HIM!**_

"Varil, the only way to make the curse disappear is…to kill yourself."

_Isn't there any other way?_

"The other way is too advanced for us. We have to make a soul teleport machine to teleport someone into your soul to undo the curse. We don't have the materials…we have nothing to make the machine."

_What are the materials needed?_

"An imprint of your soul, which is nearly impossible to get unless you are dead, a fragment of Parista's crystal, diamond ore, which only can be found in Level 101 of the Labyrinth, which is completely non-existent now. And…a blessing from heaven…I do not know how to obtain it though."

June sighed.

"The blessing of heaven…I think it refers to what some believe as…reincarnation. The blessing of life is unlike other blessings of love, luck and fortune. Isn't that what they say, July?"

July nodded.

"Indeed. Varil, now you have an important decision to make. Either way you have to die. The first option will make many grieved, since it is a COMPLETE death. The second is fraught with danger, and it might cause another to die. What if it were Pratty? You would not like that to happen, right?"

June sighed again.

"Anyway, you have to die if you choose the second option. But…of course, if heaven favors you, well, reincarnation will come and you will be revived. But remember, somebody's life would be in danger since the materials are simply difficult to get."

_If I choose the first option, I would die completely and leave no one unharmed. If I choose the second option, somebody else might die and well, I would die too. And there's only a small chance I would get revived._

July smiled wryly. "You will have to make a decision, Varil. Which option will you pick?"

_I would pick…_

* * *

Oh no! A cliffhanger. What will Varil pick...it's up to you to vote. Please vote in your reviews, along with some comments for this chapter! Isn't it cool that July can mind-read? Annie and Jake are only minor OCs. Lady Montfort isn't. She's evil.

All right, if you have any suggestions for the future chapters, please tell me! I'd appreciate it!


	11. Finally

Author's Note- Hey there, everyone! Ah, I have been away for a long time now, due to my examinations and the ever-piling mountains of algebra homework. Sorry for the long wait.

And here's the story so far- The Psychotic One is away for now, and has been replaced by the scary Lady Montfort. And we stopped at the point where Varil had to choose between death and death.

All right, read on…and enjoy!

* * *

Tears flowed from her eyes. She had recently started to feel a strange emotion in her heart and it always and only triggered when she saw him. Yet he had insulted her for her silliness and idiocy. She ran through a dark and deserted street, but two men blocked her way. 

"Okay, stop, girl!" The first man was plump, big and burly. He spoke in a commanding tone and was truly intimidating.

"Yeah, give us your money!" The other man spoke, but not as threatening as the first.

Pratty looked up at the two men miserably. Her fresh tears glistened in the dark night as the dim light of the lampposts illuminated her face. The first man looked at her, and after a few moments of silence, he burst into tears crying out, "Yes, I understand how sad you are! I have experienced it before…and now I want my mummy more than anything else!"

He ran away, his wails echoing in the silent night. The second man rubbed his temples. "Oh man, he can't pull off a simple robbery! Girl, you are lucky this time!" He chased after the first man, leaving Pratty alone in the dimly lit night again.

She sighed and sat down. Nothing was ever good. Nothing! She knew that she was fated to have an awfully unlucky life. Oh well, she just had to live with it. Then she heard a familiar voice…could it be?

She walked to the corner of the street and saw June, her sister and Varil. Indeed it was…and they had somber expressions on their faces. She hid behind a building, but peeked out at the trio.

"You will have to make a decision, Varil. Which option will you pick?"

A silence followed and Pratty gulped. Varil had to make an important decision, she gathered from the sentence July had said. But…what decision did he have to make? Pratty's ears sharpened as she waited for his answer.

Meanwhile, Varil was still in the midst of consideration. But then, he suddenly announced in his mind-voice…

_I will choose…_

_**COMPLETE DEATH! HAHAHA!**_

_Shut up. I will choose…_

_**Hey look, I've zipped up my bloody mouth.**_

_You have stuck a dagger into that filthy mouth of yours? Okay, you deserve a good reward! Would one thousand boam do?_

_**Kid, I am not THAT cheap.**_

_I am not a kid._

July shook her head. "You two mind-voices are hopeless. Varil…"

_Yes?_

_**Yeah?**_

"Decide on one choice…and make it snappy!" July snapped back at Varil, annoyed. June laughed, but her smile was temporary as it soon reverted back to a frown.

_Okay…let me think for a little bit more first._

_**Like I said before, complete death!**_

"I'm not talking to you, Mister Other Voice." July folded her arms and stared at Varil with an intense look. Varil stared back at her, but soon found out that he was sweating profusely. June said slyly, "Ooh, a case of hormones! Nice trick, Varil…but don't think we'll let you go just because your hormones are starting to wake up!"

_My hormones are not waking up! July's intense glare is making me uncomfortable, June!_

_**Wait, you have hormones already?**_

_And what did YOU think?_

_**I thought you were ten.**_

_Huh?_

_**Fine, fine…okay, exactly how old are you now? Two thousand years old?**_

_You must have BAD eyesight. I'm fifteen, blind guy._

"Stop fighting! We are talking about death and death matters here! So hurry up and stop dilly-dallying!" June snapped this time, frustrated and irritated. "Indeed! I mean, we do not have much time! So…please, Varil…just DECIDE!"

_Fine…I have considered it. I shall choose…complete death._

_**You rock, man! I want to change gender and be with you now!**_

_I don't think you have to be THIS happy…_

July looked at Varil, uncertainty and worry clearly expressed in her eyes. June bellowed angrily at him, "You can't choose complete death! Have you thought how would your dad feel? Also, spare a thought for Pratty, would you!"

Behind the building, Pratty could only hear July and June, but she knew from Varil's pained expression, he was somehow talking to the two sisters. Mind communication? Most probably, she thought.

Then she heard June shouting something about Varil's decision being complete death. The tears that had gone away came again and she ran out from her hiding place without thinking. The trio saw the crying Craftlord, and Varil had started to open his mouth to say something but July interrupted him by saying, "So you heard us talking to Varil's mind-voice."

Pratty nodded slowly. July walked to her, bent down and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Pratty, you'll need to know about something." She told the Craftlord of Varil's curse, and after she had finished, Pratty's expression was mingled with sadness, understanding yet a little determination.

The Craftlord walked to Varil and smacked him hard. "Varil, you idiotic brat, have you forgotten that I am a Craftlord and that I am stronger than you? I can help you defeat whatever that is in the way! I am your friend! Your confidant! How can you not have trusted me…?"

Varil touched her face softly.

_I do not want you to get killed because of me. I would never have wanted that. Furthermore, if I were selfish enough to let you go on such a dangerous journey just to save my life, I would not rest in peace._

Pratty could hear his thoughts in her heart. She slowly placed her hand on top of Varil's hand and placed the two hands on her chest. Varil turned scarlet.

"Varil, let's go together. Let's go on an adventure, just you and me, and let's get the ingredients and undo the curse. The imprint can come last…and when you go to heaven, I'll pray for you. I'll make heaven bless you, no matter what! I'll promise with my life that we'll both be alive after the curse breaks!"

Varil wrapped his arms around Pratty tightly and they stayed in that position for a while…until June and July broke the touching atmosphere by shouting sadly in unison, "That's so sad! We both want our mum!" After which, they walked away sobbing and offering each other tissues.

Varil and Pratty laughed together. "When do we set off?" Pratty asked, grinning weakly. Varil put a hand on her shoulder.

_What about tomorrow?_

_**Yeah, I agree.**_

_Since when have you supported any of my decisions?_

_**Since just now! Sniff, it was so sad! Although I am a curse and all, but oh man, that looked like a scene in those sob stories!**_

_What, it was THAT sad?_

_**Oh come on, I happen to love Korean dramas and tragic operas!**_

_Sigh…I did not know you were such an emotional curse. Anyway, can you help us in any way?_

_**Hmm…maybe…depends, you know.**_

_I know what way you can help me._

_**What?**_

_Give me back my control of speech!_

_**Oh…alright.**_

Varil smiled triumphantly as he muttered out softly, "I love Pratty." Pratty could hear his faint muttering and said cheerfully, "Now that you have your speech back, I do not want to hear any more insults. Okay?" Varil nodded, smiling innocently as a halo appeared above his head.

Pratty narrowed her eyes at him. "I take that as a no." Varil groaned and grabbed her hand. "Let's go tell the rest about our adventure tomorrow. We will be having a LONG time tomorrow." The Craftlord shook her head, folded her arms and looked away. Varil rolled his eyes. "I take that as a yes, Pratty." The two of them laughed and walked together…but to where first?

"Hey, I am the one with the curse, so we are going to go to the Gold Guild!"

"Excuse me! I am the heroine here, so the Silver Guild it is!"

"Then that makes me the hero. Final word is mine, right?"

"Yes-I mean NO!"

Varil grinned and dragged the reluctant Pratty towards the Gold Guild. Nigelle and Libody saw Varil with Pratty and they knew immediately what could have happened. They ran to the couple and Libody asked, "Okay, what happened to Varil? Why is he grinning like an idiot?" Pratty laughed at the comment, while Varil blushed.

"Now he's blushing like an idiot! Pratty, what the…" Libody laughed as he continued, but Varil interrupted, "No hell, father. And yes, as you can not really see now, I have my control of speech back from that emotional guy of a curse!" Nigelle heard it and hugged Varil tightly, causing the young boy to mutter out, "Nigelle, Varil needs AIR!" Nigelle released him immediately. "Sorry, Young Master Varil."

"It's okay, just do not do it again…" Another bone-crushing hug was given to him, this time by Libody. Varil coughed and choked, his face slowly turning blue. Pratty said excitedly, "Ooh, look! The blue face of Varil does match his uniform! Hmm, I wonder if I dyed his hair blue…" Varil shouted desperately, "Father! Let me go!" Libody, upon hearing that, released his son from his deathly hug.

"Thank you all. I do not want…any more HUGS, get it!" Varil shouted at the rest, irritated. Pratty shrugged and turned to Libody and Nigelle. "He's having fits. Anyway, I need you to tell you guys about the adventure Varil and I am going to embark on tomorrow." Pratty told them of the ingredients to make the soul transport machine, the second mind-voice in his head and everything else about the curse she knew. Nigelle and Libody both nodded at the end of it.

"About the 101th level of the labyrinth…it is completely non-existent. I have never heard of it in my life. Never, not even one mention of a 101th level." Libody said, stumped.

_**I might have a clue…but I'll need to investigate it. Go to Valon…I am nearly sure that there is a labyrinth there. But about the 101th floor…ooh, that might need some investigation.**_

_I think we'll do the other ingredients first. I'll keep your hint in mind though._

_**Good. Now, before I hit you back to reality…**_

"Hey, I think we'll do the other ingredients first." Varil suggested happily. Pratty shrugged and replied, "Anything will do…I guess…" Then she grabbed Varil's hand and rushed to the Silver Guild. "Wait! Tomorrow is the mask festival! Don't you two want to attend? If you do, remember to come tomorrow night!" Nigelle shouted.

The Craftlord looked back and gestured an 'OK!' with her left hand. Nigelle smiled. "Finally Young Master Varil has his love requited…sigh…it is so nice to be young!" Libody laughed and slapped his old friend on the shoulder. "C'mon, Nigelle, let's go inside the Guild…" Meanwhile, Varil and Pratty had reached the Silver Guild. Bron, Sanary and Razzy were outside the Guild as well.

"What is up with everyone, standing outside their guilds? It's not like there is a rampant robber around! Go into the guild and only then we will talk, people!" Varil shouted at the trio standing on the front porch. They nodded and walked into the Guild, Varil and Pratty trailing behind. They told them about the curse as well, and Sanary was shocked.

"Wow, that's so dangerous…and since when did you two youngsters get so close?" Sanary raised her eyebrows at Pratty and Varil, who were holding hands. "N-never mind that! Get back to the more important thing!" Varil stuttered. Razzy laughed and said teasingly, "Which of course is your romance affairs, Big Brother Varil."

With that, Varil let out a groan and stomped back to his guild. Pratty mimicked Varil and stomped through the laughing Sanary and Razzy, to her room. It was going to be a long day tomorrow...

_The next day…_

"Varil, you accursed boy, wake up! We're going to find for the first ingredient- a fragment of Parista's crystal!" Pratty dragged him out of bed, causing the sleeping boy to fall onto the floor face-first. "Ouch…" Varil muttered as he was being dragged along the floor. Soon, he woke up and found himself in the Labyrinth. "What the-don't tell me that there really was a rampant robber around and he kidnapped me!" Pratty knocked his head. "Wystern to Varil, are you fully awake yet?"

"Uh, yeah…wait a moment…PRATTY! You were the one who dragged me here, right?" Varil shouted angrily. "Yup, I dragged you in your cute little pink bunny pajamas!" Pratty laughed maniacally at the mention of his pink bunny pajamas. Varil blushed. "Anyway, we are finding for Parista's crystal fragment, right? You teleport to the 100th floor…NOW! I want to go home and sleep some more…"

Pratty nodded. She stepped onto the teleporter, still holding Varil, who was lying on the floor. The teleporter brought them to the 100th floor, and Pratty walked to the really, really hot room where her final battle with Parista took place. "Parista, I have come!" Pratty shouted to empty crystal room.

"Ah…Pratty…long time no see! So, you have come here for?" Parista asked as he smiled genially at the two of them. "We are here for a fragment of your crystal…" Pratty explained the curse to Parista and he nodded, showing his consent. "Go ahead! I don't mind…" Pratty smiled jubilantly and pulled at a crystal. She pulled at it, tugged, yanked and jerked the crystal, but it wouldn't move…AT ALL! Pratty panted after hours and hours of hard work. "It is already evening and we still can't pull out a single crystal!" Pratty yelled, annoyed.

Varil sighed, and stood up. He took out his lance. "I don't know if this will work…" He muttered as he swiped at the tiny crystal. The crystal fell to the ground. Pratty's mouth opened. "No way…just like that, we got the crystal?" Pratty asked in disbelief. "It seems that way. Anyway, let's go and prepare for the festival tonight. You keep the crystal…" He looked at Pratty, who nodded. The two went to the teleporter and teleported themselves back to the first floor.

"See you later…" Varil said to Pratty before leaving for the Gold Guild. He ran off quickly. Pratty sighed. It had been such a long day. She went to the Silver Guild and changed into a casual outfit. By the time she went out to the third storey of the Central Tower where the festival was taking place, it was already night time. She saw Varil wandering around in the crowds. "Hey, Varil, I'm over here!"

Varil smiled and waved at her but continued finding for…whatever he was finding. "Who are you finding for?" Pratty asked inquisitively. "Nigelle…" was Varil's reply. "Oh, Pratty…why don't we find him together?" He grinned boyishly, grabbed Pratty's hand and ran through the crowds, looking around for Nigelle.

They spotted a dart-shooting stall, and Varil's eyes brightened up. "That's my favorite! Pratty, can we play that first before resuming our search for Nigelle? Please, please!" Varil pleaded. "Fine…but there's no need to plead…" Pratty replied. Varil beamed and ran to the stall.

"Tell me what you want…Pratty, I'll shoot it down for you!"

_That doll looks like Varil when he's sleeping… _(Pratty's thoughts, by the way)

Pratty pointed to the doll and Varil asked, surprised, "Are you sure you want that doll?" Pratty nodded. Varil smiled, determination etched in his expression. He aimed at the doll and shot it down on the first shot. He took the doll Pratty wanted and gave it to her. "There you go!"

"Thank you!" Pratty smiled as she looked at the doll. Varil shook his head and replied, "It was nothing…oh, crepes! I'll get two!" He went off. Varil certainly was happy tonight, Pratty thought. She noticed a toy ring stall and remembered how she loved collecting such things when she was young.

"Oh wow, they are so cute…" Pratty looked at a pink ring with a flower on it. She took it and tried it on. Varil came back with two crepes and he saw Pratty with a pink flower ring on her hand. "Hmm…toy rings?" He cocked his head to one side and saw a similar ring, except it was blue. He tried it on as well, and grinned at the two rings that were on Pratty's finger and his.

"Look, these two rings make a pair…" Varil wiggled his ring finger. Pratty blushed. "Varil, are you planning to become a girl? Only girls wear toy rings!" Varil shook his head and replied gently, "I want to change your theory. Uncle, I'm buying these two rings!" He said to the uncle who was the shopkeeper and paid him.

"Now, my ring's on my right hand and yours is on the left, so when we clasp hands…" Varil clasped their hands together. "…it makes a pair! Blue and pink…blue for me, pink for you…they do match, don't they?" He grinned boyishly again. Pratty had to admit, he looked cute when he grinned like that. She walked a few steps, and tripped on a stone.

She fell to the ground, but Varil held her and enclosed her into a tight hug. "I really enjoyed myself today. Thank you…I will never forget this night even if I die." Tears fell onto Pratty's back. Pratty felt them and replied gently, "Like I have said before, I will protect you…I will! I am stronger than you, and furthermore, I am the daughter of Shintetsu. I could defeat Parista, so there is nothing to fear!" She cried.

"But still, let me remember this day. Pratty, I don't know about you, but this day…this day is the happiest day I've ever had in my whole life." Varil muttered softly. Pratty kissed Varil and said, "Me too…"

Varil and Pratty smiled as they held each other in their arms…

* * *

Aw, they are finally a couple. But I will not stop here. I mean, couples do have quarrels, and furthermore, the evil people are still around. 

Pratty became more 'sensible' in this chapter, and the toy rings idea, I got from my younger cousin who was playing with one and pretending it had some kind of weird superhero transformation powers.

Anyway, I will update pretty soon, since now I am given so much time with the computer...in fact, I finished this chapter in only one day...read and review if you liked it!


	12. Too Much Trust

Author's Note- Hello, long time no see! Remember in the last chapter, Mister Other Voice (or V2 as Jenvaati would personally call it) had told Varil about the labyrinth in Valon? Well, Pratty and Varil are going to Valon to investigate this...what will happen?

Read on…and enjoy!

* * *

Varil sighed. Only three days had passed since the mask festival and now, they were on the route to Valon. How he wished that he had never been cursed by whoever set the curse on him…if he never had been cursed, he would be still in Wystern, where he would play and tease his beloved companion the whole day. He could think of a thousand million more possibilities, but oh well, he had much more better things to do now than to mull over it.

He looked at the silvery-white haired girl who sat beside him. She was deep in her slumber and was now as deaf as a log. It had only been an hour since the ship took off to the North Region, where Fort Mirana and Valon were located, but Varil knew she was exhausted. This girl had been having nightmares ever since she had heard about his curse.

_A piercing scream was heard. Varil woke up immediately upon recognizing the oh-so-familiar voice and raced to her room. He banged on her door, shouting out, "Pratty! Are you fine? What is the matter? Don't tell me there is a rampant robber in your bedroom!" He waited a few moments in silence and the pounding of his heart was the only thing that could be heard. But there was no reply._

_Varil then expected the worse and knocked down Pratty's door as quickly as he could. What he could sort out in the dimly lit bedroom, which was illuminated by the light from the pale waning moon, a small and shivering figure huddled up in a corner. Her face was buried in her pillow, which she wrapped around her body and her hair was in disarray. She was crying, and was grunting softly. Varil ran to her and held her hands in his._

_Feeling the newfound warmth, the girl looked up at Varil. "I had a nightmare." Pratty said shakily, but it was so soft, it sounded nearly like a murmur. Varil, however, knew what she was trying to say immediately. He crouched down slowly and asked in a gentle tone, "What was this nightmare about?"_

"_It was…about you. A dagger went flying past me, and you got stabbed by it. I tried to heal you by feeding you elixirs and potions…but you never awoke, and I knew from then that you were dead. It seemed too real to be true…far too vivid…it seemed like a premonition. And if that WAS a premonition, that would mean you were destined to be d-d-dead…I don't want that to happen!"_

_Varil wiped away the tears from the distressed face._

"_Now, look. I will try to defend you from anything that wants to harm you, no matter what happens to me. So, even if I die, I am in peace as I know you are not in danger."_

_Pratty looked up with defiance in her eyes._

"_Look, Varil. Even if you die, there still would be danger. I rather you not die!"_

_Varil sighed softly._

"_Right, now come on…let's go back to bed." But a hand grabbed his before he could turn away and leave the room. "Varil, remind me again why am I staying in the Gold Guild?" Pratty asked, with a feigned tone of innocence and mockery. _

_Varil smiled wryly and replied slowly, "Okay! For the last time, you are staying in the Gold Guild because it is easier for me to protect you! And as you know, Razzy and Sanary are both kind of incompetent, while your Master Bron is kind of dumb…and I am far more powerful…you, little girl, are staying here. I know you can protect yourself, but for the fact that you never ever have a weapon with you at night, you are safer here."_

_Pratty rolled her eyes. Varil certainly was protective, but he was kind of treating her like a child. "And why would YOU be able to protect me in the night?" The Craftlord countered back. Varil shrugged and smiled sheepishly. _

"_Well, you see…I always have my lance with me. When I am trading those monsters you call 'Pokemon' through the link cable, when I am sleeping…hmm…oh and when I am doing more trivial things like baking imaginary cookies for Nigelle's imaginary friend, Bobo." Varil countered back. Pratty's eyes widened. "Wow." Varil chuckled and walked to the door before turning back._

"_Good night." Varil walked off to his bedroom, leaving Pratty who was still a little bit stunned, but tired nonetheless. _

Varil opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he was already at Valon Harbor. Another hour had passed quickly without his noticing…Pratty yawned. The Craftlord had just awoken too. "Pratty! We've reached Valon." Varil exclaimed cheerfully.

"I know."

_**Varil, little boy, do you think she is that stupid?**_

_Well, she is a little bit dumb…but now she has become a little bit wiser and sensible…_

_**Wait, you mean that she has become ancient old already?**_

_Huh?_

_**I thought the word 'wise' was only used for old men with long gray beards.**_

_Um, no…actually, the definition of 'wise' is smart, intelligent and so on…_

_**Oh…but old men have amnesia, right? How can they be knowledgeable at the same time?**_

_Wait a moment, why in the world am I spacing out so that I can explain to you the meaning of such a simple word?_

_**That is because I am blissfully ignorant, and I love it!**_

_I would rather call you stupid…_

_**Hey! I AM NOT STUPID! I am just…blissfully ignorant…and vocabulary-challenged…**_

_Yeah, right…_

Varil snapped out of his reverie and realized that Pratty had been dragging him towards who-knows-where. "Ah, Varil, you have finally snapped out of your spacing out! Now, WALK!" Pratty commanded. Varil shrugged and let go of Pratty's hand...for a moment before holding it again. Pratty looked back and questioned: "Huh? What are you doing?" Varil smiled innocently, and Pratty just shook her head slightly before walking again.

A few minutes later, Pratty and Varil found themselves lost in a forest…and in a bad argument. "Pratty! If you could have given me that stupid map a few minutes ago, we would be in Valon by NOW!" Varil yelled at Pratty, annoyed. Pratty had read the map upside-down and thus, ended up in this predicament. "It's not my fault! If you could have bothered to check the map just now, knowing my careless nature, we would not have gotten lost!" Pratty countered back, irritated at the fuss he was making over their current situation.

"Well, you know I trust you, and that was why I did not check the map!"

"I trusted you too, and that was why I thought you would check the map!"

"Well, I did not as I TRUSTED YOU!"

"But I trusted you to check the map!"

"But I-ah, never mind." Varil sighed. The duo walked in silence for a few more minutes before Pratty voiced out, "I'm going to find the way out myself, so bye-bye!" The Craftlord ran off quickly before Varil could stop her. Varil groaned. Today was going to be a long day. Now that he did not have Pratty's help, he would be trapped in here for an even longer time…

Pratty would be trapped longer due to her carelessness and dumbness…wait a moment, WHAT?

Varil took off running after the Craftlord…

Meanwhile, Pratty was walking along a swamp when she saw an old and broken sign with some words on it. She tried to read it, "Be…ware…of the…worw…people?" She scratched her head. "What is a 'worw'?" Then a rusty light bulb lit up. "Ah! I know! The 'w' is actually an inverted 'm'!" She turned the 'w' over and the sign now said: Beware of the worm people!

She read it out loudly for a few times before whispering, "Wait, worm people?" An army of worm people rushed towards her and surrounded her. "Stop right there!" One of them cried out in a tiny, high-pitched voice. Pratty sighted the worm people and crouched down. She stared face-to-face at the one who cried 'stop' and asked, "Huh? What did you say?" and the worm person flew away. The rest of the worm people gasped and stepped back. "Wow, she made Big-boss fly away…" One of them whispered.

Pratty turned around and stared at the rest of them. "Hi!" She said, rather happily. The worm people flew away. Then Big-boss the worm person, who had recovered from Pratty's 'attack', took an enormous tug at Pratty and she collapsed…right on Big-boss.

Pratty- 1 point, Big-boss- 0 point

Pratty stood up and rubbed her rear. "Ouch…" Big-boss was thoroughly squashed. The worm people had also recovered and now, they were looking at Pratty in awe. "Wow…she SQUASHED Big-boss! Cool!" The worm people were whispering to each other about how powerful Pratty was and so on. Then, Varil ran towards her and hugged her. "Pratty! I was SO afraid that you would be lost…" He noticed that Pratty was staring at something else and he looked in her direction.

Worms…and they had legs, hands, arms, eyes…Varil fainted.

Pratty pulled Varil up and settled him on a root of a gigantic tree. Underneath him were hundreds of squashed worm people. Pratty made a little white flag and put in the soft grassy ground beside them. "They have surrendered!" Pratty saluted the dead worm people and ran to Varil's side. He had regained consciousness and was now rubbing his eyes. "Hmm…Pratty…what in the world happened to those worm people?" Varil questioned sleepily. "Um, you squashed them…" Pratty mumbled to him, half-smiling. Varil groaned and mused silently, "Now I'll have worm blood all over me. Hurray…"

Varil and Pratty- 2 points, Big-boss and worm people- (-1) points

Pratty and Varil laughed and stood up. "Let's go wash up and rest here for the night…" Pratty suggested, seeing the crimson rays of the setting sun. Varil went off to get some food while Pratty set up camp. "Okay, let me see…it says that I have to rub the dry grass and wood together…" She followed the instructions but no fire was made. Pratty threw the book into the nearby pond angrily. "Ah…this 'Camping for Dummies' book is the first and worst book I've ever read!" She shouted furiously as she watched the book sink into the pond waters, never to be seen again.

She headed on to open her rucksack she had brought along but the clasp got stuck and splash, it went into the swamp.

Just then, Varil trotted back to the camp with a small sack of fish. He was whistling to himself happily until he saw that nothing had been done. The tent was not up and no fire was burning. "Huh? Pratty, what have you been doing for the past hour or so?" Varil questioned the Craftlord. Pratty glared up at Varil. "Nothing…" She growled in a low, dangerous voice. A pigeon flew past Pratty and she glared daggers at it. The pigeon collapsed to the ground, dead.

Varil gasped silently. Pratty had just killed the poor little bird with a glare. That was not the normal Pratty he knew...it was probably a rampant robber with appearance-changing abilities…

"Don't come near me, you rampant robber! I know you're a fraud! Where have you hidden Pratty?"

Pratty heard Varil shouting and turned in his direction. He was a little petrified, yet a little angry. In his shaky right hand he held his lance, in case this 'rampant robber' attacked him. In his left hand was…Pratty groaned and shook her head.

His teddy bear…

"Oh, good lord…" Pratty mumbled to herself. "SHUT UP AND HAND OVER YOUR HOSTAGE!" Varil shrieked loudly. The Craftlord sighed. She had no other choice but to fight, so she reached for her weapon…wait, where was her weapon? Her sword…it was in the rucksack. What about her hammer…shoot, it was in rucksack as well. Then her claw-thingy…no! It was in the rucksack…

And where was the rucksack? It was in the pond, along with the 'Camping for Dummies' book. She thought for a moment, and a rusty light bulb lit up again. Pratty reached into her pocket and pulled out a cookie. She always knew that Shintetsu, her father, had once mentioned a quote about an apple and a cookie: An apple a day keeps the paranoid away. Cookies will do too!

She held out the cookie. Varil looked at her blankly as golden light shone onto the cookie she was holding.

_**Actually, Varil, I think that IS Pratty.**_

_What is up with the rampant robber? Why is she holding a cookie illuminated by shining golden light? Weird…_

_**Who in Wystern has no common sense?**_

_That is too easy- Pratty._

_**Good! So does this robber seem like she has common sense?**_

_No._

_**We come to the conclusion that…?**_

_This rampant robber is kind of dumb._

_**No! Not that! Think of another one!**_

_Uh, let me think…the rampant robber is Pratty?_

_**Not exactly…subtract away the rampant robber. Pratty is not a robber anyway.**_

_Okay…so that is Pratty._

_**You got it!**_

_Wait, then what am I doing?_

_**Gee, ask yourself.**_

Varil lowered his lance. "Pratty! I am sorry! I thought you were a rampant robber." Pratty sighed and replied, "At least I got to prove that quote…"

"What quote?"

"An apple a day keeps the paranoid away. But cookies will do too!"

"Um…I think it's supposed to be an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"No, it's not!"

"Um, okay…let's get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us…wait, the tent is…not put up…" Pratty smiled crookedly.

Varil stared at Pratty. "Where's the Camping for Dummies book?"

"Um, it fell into the pond."

"I don't know how to put up a tent, Pratty, and neither do you. So…we'll have to make do with the snake-infested and bug-infested grass for tonight."

Pratty sighed. It was her fault for being impulsive, so she had to suffer the consequences. She lay down on the grass hesitantly and stared at the starry night sky. It was not that bad actually, sleeping out in the wilderness. Furthermore, she had Varil by her side…well, perhaps there was ONE little disadvantage.

Pratty felt something scaly slither up her leg and was awake immediately. She nudged Varil, who was sleeping serenely, unperturbed by anything. The boy rubbed his eyes and sat up. He stared at the horrified Pratty, who pointed to her leg. His blue, sapphire eyes widened when he saw the long, green and scaly body of a…

"S-S…" Varil stuttered. "IT'S A SNAKE!"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I could not think of much for this chapter since all that I have been thinking of is Harvest Moon (Gray...need red heart! RED Heart!). Okay, Lady Montfort will be meeting Varil in the future chapters...what will happen?

Finally, I just want to say: Varil has a teddy bear! Aw...that is so cute! (it is up to your imagination- think what Varil's teddy looks like!)

Anyway, read and review if you liked it! June holidays are the best (though I like the end-of-year holidays quite a lot too)!


End file.
